El viaje del héroe
by mayquita
Summary: Después de salvar Emma de la oscuridad, todos regresan al Bosque Encantado. Todo el mundo encontrará su felicidad, pero un día, cinco años después, Killian tiene que llevar a cabo una misión que le hará convertirse en un pirata de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

I've never written before and I have no idea how to do well, so this is a little experiment. Initially I was planning to write a story about Daddy Pirate Hook, but in the end came this … I'm still not ready to write in English, but I promise to practice, both with English as with writing, to make it better.

 **The Hero's Journey**

 _Summary_ : After saving Emma from the darkness, all the people back to the Enchanted Forest. Everybody find their happiness, but one day, five years later, Killian has to carry out a mission that will make him become a pirate again

* * *

 _Había echado de menos los atardeceres en el Bosque Encantado. Y ahora aquí estaba, tras cinco años, contemplando ese bonito espectáculo, aunque en esta ocasión el escenario era completamente diferente, ya que se encontraba en uno de los balcones de palacio, y, a su lado, David, también miraba hacia el horizonte. Su rostro reflexivo, sin duda valorando la propuesta que le había hecho hacía unos minutos._

 _\- "Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, Killian…"_

 _Killian sonrió al escuchar su nombre, sabía que a su suegro le costó acostumbrarse a usar su nombre de pila. – "Sé que debo hacerlo, David, no se trata de una misión suicida, si elaboramos un buen plan será todo un éxito. He sido un pirata durante más de 300 años, sé cómo funciona el mundo de la piratería. Todo saldrá bien."- Intentó mostrar con sus palabras más confianza de la que realmente sentía, aunque en verdad no dudaba del éxito de la misión._

 _\- "Emma nos va a matar cuando se entere, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"-_

 _Otra sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Killian. " Sólo hay que buscar el momento más oportuno para explicarle, y, créeme, se me ocurren al menos un par de ocasiones…"_

 _\- "¡Hook! Podrá ser tu esposa, pero que no se te olvide que estás hablando de mi hija, hay ciertas actividades que prefiero no conocer… " Sin duda el maldito pirata disfrutaba con estos comentarios._

 _\- "Cuidaréis de ellos, David" Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. – "y ahora, vamos a elaborar el plan"_

3 meses después…

Killian se encontraba en la cubierta de su nave, su mano y su garfio sujetando con fuerza el timón, mientras su mirada nostálgica se perdía en el horizonte. Permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran de forma errática durante unos minutos, acercándose a esa parte de sus recuerdos que normalmente trataba de evitar a toda costa. Pero en esta ocasión la realidad le golpeaba una y otra vez, y es que los echaba terriblemente de menos.

Hoy, Liam, su hijo, el pequeño niño que había traído luz a su vida y la esperanza de un futuro mejor, cumplía 3 años, y la certeza de que no estaría con él para celebrarlo le golpeó de forma brutal. No podría entregarle alguno de los regalos comprados pensando en él en algún puerto exótico, no podría abrazarle y perderse en sus profundos ojos azules, un fiel reflejo de los suyos, no podría decirle cuánto le quería, ni vivir con él las grandes aventuras que tenían previstas a bordo de la Jolly Roger.

Cerró un momento los ojos, lanzando un suspiro profundo, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras notaba que sus nudillos estaban blancos, no había sido consciente de la fuerza con la que se aferraba al timón. Aflojó un poco el agarre y dejó a su mente divagar de nuevo. En esta ocasión sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la imagen poderosa de Emma, su Emma, su mujer, fuerte y valiente pero también vulnerable y llena de ternura, que no dudaba mostrar a sus seres queridos. Pero esto no fue siempre así. Recordó cuánto le había costado derribar los muros a los que ella se había aferrado de forma desesperada durante tanto tiempo para proteger su corazón. Pero cuando esos muros finalmente cayeron pudo conocer a la verdadera Emma, de la que ya había tenido pequeños retazos anteriormente. Y esa caída de muros permitió algo que él pensaba que era imposible y es que Killian se enamoró aun más de ella, de su sonrisa, que cada vez aparecía más a menudo en su rostro y de sus preciosos ojos verdes, que ahora estaban llenos de vida, de esperanza, de amor… ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos! Nunca pensó que añoraría de forma tan desesperada su risa, ese sonido que inicialmente ella guardaba para él en exclusividad, y que Killian atesoraba como el mejor de los regalos, pero, que, tras el nacimiento de Liam, ella comenzó a mostrar de forma más habitual.

También pensó en Henry, que se había convertido en un joven caballero, y al que había llegado a querer como un hijo propio. El creyente más puro, que disfrutaba enormemente de su vida en el Bosque Encantado. Sin duda ese muchacho tenía un lugar muy importante en su corazón, no sólo por ser el hijo de Emma, sino porque era un recuerdo constante de su primer amor, Milah…

Killian dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al escuchar un ligero murmullo proveniente de algún lugar de la cubierta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia allí para descubrir a parte de la tripulación contemplando el amanecer.

Sonrió al pensar que ellos podían ser piratas, pero eso nunca les impediría apreciar la enorme belleza de un amanecer en alta mar. Piratas…su mente volvió a divagar…nunca pensó que volvería a usar su indumentaria pirata, al menos en público, él sonrió para sí mismo al recordar alguna de las fantasías de su esposa que implicaban el uso de cierta indumentaria… Después de pasar años intentando ser un hombre honorable, intentando convertirse en algo parecido a un héroe, aquí estaba, de nuevo convertido en un pirata, aunque en esta ocasión sus motivaciones distaban mucho de la venganza en la que había estado atrapado durante siglos y de la cual se había liberado gracias a Emma.

Emma…un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la reacción que tuvo ella al enterarse de los planes que le convertirían de nuevo en un pirata…

 _Hace 3 meses…._

 _Killian se encontraba en los jardines que rodeaban el castillo en el que residían , contemplando como su pequeño cuñado Neal, que ya tenía 6 años intentaba enseñar a Liam, su hijo, la nociones básicas de la lucha con espada. A su lado, Snow, miraba con orgullo mal disimulado a los dos pequeños._

 _\- "Sé que Emma aun no se ha adaptado a la vida en el Bosque Encantado"- comentó Snow- "pero cuando veo a estos niños, no tengo ninguna duda de que ellos son felices viviendo aquí"._

 _Killian sonrió – "Lo sé , milad..Snow "– Aun no se acostumbraba a usar el nombre de pila de sus suegros- "Pero Liam nunca ha conocido la vida en Storybrooke o de cualquier otro mundo sin magia y, de algún modo, él puede estar en desventaja si algún día tenemos que regresar". -_

 _Snow respondió con un ligero tono de duda- "pero eso es algo que no va a suceder, al menos en un futuro próximo, ¿no crees?"-_

 _\- "Por supuesto…"- Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Emma, que provenía del castillo. Killian detectó en seguida que se avecinaban problemas al notar cómo Emma se acercaba con pasos decididos, en su rostro se reflejaba una furia que hacía tiempo que no veía._

 _\- "¡ Mamá! "– Gritó Emma – "Recoge a los niños y llévalos al castillo, ¡ahora! "– Luego se dirigió a Killian –" ¡Tú! ¡pirata! Tenemos que hablar"- Sin duda, ella estaba indignada y Killian sospechaba cuál podía ser el motivo._

 _Snow ni siquiera replicó, ella también sospechaba la causa de su enfado, por lo que recogió a los niños y se marchó hacia la entrada del castillo._

 _Emma se enfrentó de nuevo a Killian, levantando hacia él un dedo amenazante, sus ojos irradiaban una furia que habría asustado al ser más valiente. – "¡Tú!" – Exclamó – "¿ Te has vuelto completamente loco?"_

 _\- "¿ De qué estás hablando, amor? "– Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que sus palabras salían de su boca._

 _\- "No me llames amor, no ahora, Killian "– Ella estaba realmente enfadada – "¿Por qué has aceptado la propuesta de mi padre? Más te vale que me des una explicación coherente."_

 _Killian suspiró pesadamente, antes de responder, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. Sabía que lo que tenía que decirle no le iba a gustar, y había estado retrasando lo inevitable, a la espera del momento más adecuado para hablar con ella. Pero de algún modo Emma se había enterado antes de tiempo y ya no podía aplazarlo más._

 _\- "Emma, ¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¿ Has hablado con David? "– Killian no trataba de eludir la respuesta, pero necesitaba recabar toda la información posible antes de ofrecer alguna explicación._

 _Emma le miró un momento, valorando si debía responderle. Finalmente, lo hizo – "No, hablaré con él más tarde. Fue Smee, me enteré gracias a Smee. ¿ Te das cuenta? He tenido que enterarme por terceras personas porque ni tú ni mi padre habéis tenido el valor suficiente para contármelo. "– Dejó pasar unos segundos y continuó – "Estoy esperando una explicación, Killian."_

 _\- "En realidad, Emma… "- Él comenzó a responder, de forma vacilante, rascándose detrás de la oreja, su gesto habitual cuando se encontraba nervioso. – "Tu padre no tiene la culpa, yo…realmente….yo….me ofrecí…"- terminó respondiendo casi en un susurro._

 _\- "¿Qué? ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? "– Killian estaba seguro de que, si esta conversación la estuvieran teniendo en Storybrooke, alguna bombilla se habría roto en mil pedazos, tal era la indignación de Emma.– "Me estás diciendo que vas a embarcarte en la Jolly Roger, vas a convertirte de nuevo en un pirata, vas a navegar quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y enfrentarte a un sin número de peligros y ¿todo ha sido idea tuya?"_

 _\- "Emma… "- intentó acercarse a ella, al parecer con éxito, porque no le rechazó- "Créeme cariño, entiendo que estés asustada, pero también debes comprender que éste es nuestro mundo ahora. Sé que te ha costado adaptarte a la vida en el Bosque Encantado, sé que, aun hoy, a pesar de los cinco años transcurridos, echas de menos tu mundo. Pero ahora vivimos aquí , nos enfrentamos a situaciones completamente diferentes y debemos afrontarlas tomando medidas arriesgadas. Tus padres gobiernan estas tierras, su labor es proteger a sus súbditos utilizando todos los medios a su alcance. Yo soy la mano derecha de tu padre "– ambos sonrieron, sin duda pensando en los inicios de la relación Killian-David – "Conozco a lo que nos enfrentamos y sé que podemos lograrlo. Tú confías en mí, ¿no es así, Swan?"_

 _Emma suspiró, la voz de Killian siempre había tenido un efecto calmante en ella, en esta ocasión no fue diferente. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, liberando un poco la tensión de hacía unos minutos, pero la preocupación no la abandonaba._

 _\- "Por supuesto que confío en ti, Killian"-…su furia inicial se iba diluyendo, dando paso a un sentimiento de impotencia. – "Pero Killian, ya sabes…yo…no puedo…no puedo perderte. Desde que viniste a buscarme a Nueva York y regresamos a Storybrooke nunca nos hemos separado, sólo cuando la oscuridad me atrapó estuvimos alejados y tú me rescataste en seguida. Yo no sé cómo podré vivir sin ti todos estos meses. Y Liam…él te adora, ¿cómo le voy a explicar…?- Se interrumpió, intentaba evitarlo, pero sintió la humedad en sus ojos y finalmente una lágrima se escapó deslizándose por su mejilla._

 _Killian la miró, sus ojos cargados de una melancolía anticipada, sus dedos se acercaron a su rostro y con una caricia, un ligero toque, le retiró las lágrimas. Ella tenía razón, como casi siempre. Pero Killian sabía que necesita hacer esto. Desde que regresaron al Bosque Encantado había luchado duro junto a David para restaurar el reino, sobre todo durante los primeros meses, cuando el caos amenazaba con abarcarlo todo. David era tan parecido a su hermano…Killian sentía que la vida le había dado otra oportunidad para hacer lo correcto trabajando junto a él, y no quería defraudarlo. Desde que se enteraron de que una amenaza se cernía sobre el reino y que él podía jugar un papel importante para erradicar dicha amenaza él no pudo evitar ofrecerse voluntario, asumiendo todo lo que ello implicaba._

 _David también era consciente, y en un primer momento se negó de forma contundente. Pero la perseverancia era una de las cualidades más destacables de Killian, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Tras un pequeño debate, que ya tenía ganador desde el principio, David reconoció su derrota y asumió, no sin cierto orgullo, que su yerno jugaría un papel importante ante la amenaza que les acechaba. No perdieron el tiempo y se pusieron a trabajar juntos para elaborar el plan perfecto._

 _\- "Emma, amor, ¿crees que no lo sé? Maldita sea, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cómo será despertarme sin ti a mi lado todos los días. Tú, Liam y Henry sois todo mi mundo, pero necesito hacer esto. Sé que Liam me adora, pero siento que tengo que ofrecerle un futuro y cualquier amenaza para el reino lo es también para él y para ti. Necesito que él me vea como el hombre honorable que una vez fui, aunque para ello tengo que vestirme de nuevo de pirata". –_

 _Emma le miró fijamente, sabía que su decisión era firme, conocía su determinación y perseverancia. Asintió ante la derrota, su rostro aun mostrando cierta tristeza, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada mostrara también un orgullo mal disimulado. ¡Cuánto amaba a este hombre!_

 _\- "Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que no vas a arriesgar tu vida sin necesidad"._

 _\- "Lo prometo, cariño. Haré todo lo posible para regresar a vosotros." – Se acercó a ella, sus labios apenas rozando los de Emma, hasta que finalmente la besó. Fue un beso suave y tierno al principio, pero después se torno en desesperado, ambos aferrándose a él como un ancla, como recordatorio de lo que dejaba atrás, y dándole a él una razón más, como si ya no hubiera suficientes, para regresar. Un beso lleno de promesas, temor, anhelo y amor._

 _Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, lo justo para que Emma pudiera hablar- "y ahora, pirata, quiero conocer todos los detalles de ese absurdo plan que tú y mi padre habéis elaborado."_

De vuelta a la realidad…

Killian reparó en que el sol ya se había elevado en el cielo, habían dejado atrás el amanecer hacía unas horas, demasiado tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos…Pronto llegarían a tierra, tenían pensado atracar en un pequeño puerto situado en una zona estratégica, a solo unas horas del palacio, pero lo suficientemente escondido para que sólo los más expertos conocieran su ubicación. Necesitaban hacer una parada técnica para reparar algunos desperfectos en la nave causados por una tormenta anterior y comprar algunos víveres, ya que empezaban a escasear.

Navegaron durante un par de horas más y finalmente pudieron divisar el puerto. A los pocos minutos atracaron y él preparó a su tripulación para su excursión en tierra firme. Killian tenía intención de quedarse en cubierta, adelantando las labores de reparación, por lo que envió a Smee, junto con algunos otros marineros para hacer acopio de los víveres necesarios.

Killian contempló durante un tiempo la actividad del puerto, no había muchos barcos en los muelles, todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Echó una última mirada hacia el puerto y pensaba retirarse para comenzar las labores de reparación cuando observó algo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos. Cerró los ojos un momento y sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Miró de nuevo hacia los muelles, con una mezcla de esperanza y temor, y allí continuaba…

Salió corriendo sin dudarlo hacia el embarcadero, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido a medida que se aproximaba. No podía ser….pero sí…tal vez….sus pasos se fueron ralentizando hasta finalmente detenerse y observó.

Una mujer, vestida con ropa sencilla, en sus brazos, sujetaba a un niño aparentemente dormido de unos 3 años. El rostro del niño oculto por el cuerpo de la mujer, pero al reparar en su cabello oscuro y sus rizos despeinados su corazón dio otro pequeño vuelco. Ella tenía el rostro parcialmente cubierto por una capa, pero su cabello dorado era inconfundible. De repente una sonrisa, mezcla de incredulidad y anhelo, apareció en sus labios. Y cuando ella lo miró, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y susurró…-¿Emma?


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabiliad** : No soy dueño de nada

 _4 meses antes…_

 _Desde que regresaron al Bosque Encantado, cinco años atrás, los ataques de piratas habían sido constantes, habiéndose recrudecido en los últimos meses en forma de saqueos y asaltos a las naves reales. A esto había que añadir que habían comenzado a recibir mensajes preocupantes de un supuesto "Pirata Fantasma", cómo él mismo se denominaba. En un principio se había conformado con hacer llegar esos mensajes intimidatorios, pero éstos cada vez eran más numerosos y parecía evidente, por el contenido de los mismos, que el Pirata Fantasma conocía a la familia real demasiado bien…_

 _Los mensajes del pirata misterioso llegaban a través de diferentes fuentes, eran entregados por personas anónimas a marineros o capitanes de los navíos reales en distintos puertos, o dejaba botellas abandonados con pergaminos en su interior, o incluso llegaron a recibir alguna carta a través del mensajero real. Siempre parecía asegurarse de que el mensaje llegaba a su destinatario. Cartas, pergaminos, incluso objetos mágicos, si había que concederle algo era su originalidad._

 _Pero cuando recibieron el último mensaje éste tenía una amenaza velada, por lo que finalmente la paciencia de Killian se agotó. Se apoderó de él una furia que no había sentido en muchos años, su mirada azul centelleaba de rabia. Se dirigió a hablar con David._

 _\- "Ese maldito pirata nos ha enviado un nuevo mensaje. David, esto tiene que parar, hasta cuándo vamos a seguir esperando para actuar? No quiero tener algo que lamentar por no haber actuado con antelación"-_

 _\- "Killian, cálmate, sé que es molesto, pero hasta ahora se ha limitado a enviar mensajes, no supone una amenaza real para nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que nos ha hecho llegar esta vez?"_

 _\- "Compruébalo por ti mismo" - Abrió la mano y mostró el contenido. Una habichuela mágica, pero seca, ya sin poder, estaba unida a un pergamino:_

" _las habichuelas que tengo en mi poder no son como la que habéis recibido. Ellas tienen todo su potencial. Alguno de los habitantes más jóvenes del reino podría caer "accidentelmente" en algún portal abierto gracias a las habichuelas, hacia un destino incierto…"_

 _David palideció, por un momento se quedó sin palabras. - "¿Has hablado con Emma sobre esto?"-_

 _\- "No, aun no. Maldita sea, David, él nos conoce, sabe que esa habichuela tiene un significado para mí y para Emma. Yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando su próximo movimiento."_

 _Y así fue cómo Killian comenzó a elaborar su plan. Necesitaba salir a la mar, pero no podía hacerlo bajo los navíos reales ya que eso le impediría obtener información de los individuos de dudosa honorabilidad que podrían encontrarse en tabernas y callejones oscuros . Poco a poco una idea fue surgiendo en su cabeza y cada vez estuvo más seguro de que la misión funcionaría, por lo que, tras valorarlo detenidamente, analizando los pros y los contras, decidió hablar con David._

 _\- "Sé cómo parar los ataques piratas, al menos por un tiempo, e intentar obtener información del pirata fantasma" Y sin más le explicó en qué consistía._

 _Él desertaría, o más bien, simularía su deserción. La idea era propagar rumores y habladurías sobre el descontento de Killian en la corte, tales como que a pesar de ser el marido de la princesa él deseaba más poder, codiciaba más tesoros, acostumbrado a sus más de 200 años de pillaje y saqueo. Difundirían que Killian añoraba surcar los mares y que su hijo no era suficiente para anclarlo en tierra firme. Simularían que él tomaba uno de los navíos reales, y sometía a la tripulación para que se unieran a él o caminaran por la plancha. De este modo el capitán Hook regresaría más sanguinario que nunca, con sed de venganza contra el reino que no supo darle lo que él quería. Los rumores también harían hincapié en que nadie, ningún otro pirata, estaba autorizado a atacar ningún navío real, estos barcos eran de su exclusividad y cualquiera que osara desobedecerle tendría que vérselas con el temible Capitán Hook. Podrían incluso simular algún ataque programado contra alguna de las naves. Así, Killian intentaba asegurar que nadie más atacaba al reino e intentaba obtener información sobre el Pirata Fantasma._

 _\- "¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿De ninguna manera voy a permitir esa locura" - El rostro de David era una mezcla de sentimientos, incredulidad ante la loca idea de su yerno y miedo, porque se temía que él ya estaba decidido a llevarlo a cabo…_

 _Al final, cómo ya se sospechaba, Killian le convenció. Y, tras la discusión que tuvo éste con Emma, ella también tuvo conocimiento de la descabellada misión. A pesar de que lo habían planificado al milímetro ella no pudo evitar mostrar algunos puntos débiles._

 _\- "¿Cómo sabes que los rumores funcionarán? ¿Y si el pirata fantasma sospecha tus planes y decide actuar? Tu reputación en el reino va a caer por los suelos, cómo la vas a restablecer cuando regreses? ¿Y si alguno de tus hombres es capturado y confiesa? Y si logras conocer la identidad del pirata fantasma, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

 _Pero era evidente que Killian había pensado en todo porque pudo darle una respuesta a todas sus dudas. Los rumores siempre funcionaban, tanto en esta tierra como en la de ella, al menos servirían para sembrar la duda. Si el Pirata Fantasma decidía actuar podrían conocer su identidad. Su reputación se restablecería utilizando la misma herramienta, rumores. La mayoría de sus hombres no conocerían sus planes reales, sólo unos pocos de su entera confianza. Sólo la última duda se quedó sin respuesta, realmente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si conseguía desvelar su identidad._

 _Emma finalmente se hizo a la idea de que no iba a convencer a su marido y no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo e intentar colaborar en todo lo posible. Pasaron las semanas y el plan fue cobrando forma, hasta que llegó la noche anterior a la partida. Un silencio incómodo había estado presente durante toda la jornada, y éste se hizo aun más acentuado a medida que pasaron las horas._

 _Cuando llegó la hora de dormir para Liam, Killian le acompañó como de costumbre a su dormitorio. Le estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, tratando de atesorar en su memoria el tacto suave de su piel y el aroma dulce de bebé. Un nudo en la garganta casi le impidió hablar._

 _\- "¿Papi tiste?" Le preguntó el pequeño._

 _\- "No, Liam, papá no está triste, pero sabes que mañana comienzo una misión secreta, voy a estar fuera unos días y te voy a echar mucho de menos" - Intentaba infundirle tranquilidad, pero estaba fallando miserablemente._

 _\- "¿Misión pidata?"- y se llevó un dedo a los labios haciendo la señal de silencio. - "Papi no tiste, Heny y yo cuidaremos de mamá" Y acercó la manita a su mejilla, a modo de caricia._

 _El corazón de Killian se encogió en su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, que intentaba no derramar. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su vida en apenas unos años? ¿Cómo podía él, después de siglos actuando como un villano, haber sido bendecido con esta personita tan especial? - "Claro que sí, mi pequeño grumete, confío en que tu hermano y tú protegeréis el reino y actuaréis como valientes caballeros"- Su voz era apenas un susurro, cargada por la emoción contenida. - "Te quiero mucho, mi grumete"_

 _\- "Yo también te quero, papi" - y se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo. - "¿Un cuento, papá?" - En su rostro mostraba esa media sonrisa, que sin duda había heredado de él mismo y que hacía imposible negarle nada._

 _Y Killian sacó el ánimo necesario para contar una última historia a su pequeño. Se quedó con él hasta que el sueño le invadió y sus ojitos se cerraron, dejó pasar unos minutos más, recreándose en el rostro del niño, e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo esto lo hacía por él, para protegerle. Con un suspiro se incorporó, le dio un beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación. Saldrían de madrugada, por lo que al día siguiente ya no podría despedirse de él._

 _Emma le estaba esperando en su dormitorio, había decidido dejar a padre e hijo la intimidad necesaria para despedirse. Pero ahora estaba aquí, era su turno y ella no estaba segura de poder manejar la situación. Aun no se había marchado y ya lo echaba de menos._

 _\- "Emma ..." -_

 _\- " Shhh, tendremos tiempo más tarde para hablar, ahora te necesito" -_

 _Ella se acercó a Killian, apoyando su frente en la de él, mientras Killian la envolvía en sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos así, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Poco a poco fue estrechándose su abrazo hasta que ya no podían estar más unidos._

 _Él acarició su mejilla dulcemente y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, cada uno intentando proyectar en él toda la emoción contenida. Más tarde se sorprenderían de que ese beso inicial no fuera apasionado, o desgarrador, fiel vestigio de cómo eran sus sentimientos en ese momento._

 _Se desplazaron a la cama y se desnudaron mutuamente, como habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez todo era tan diferente... Hicieron el amor de forma lenta, tranquila, cada uno recreándose en el otro, suaves roces de los dedos sobre la piel, ligeros toques de los labios recorriendo cada rincón, intentando memorizar cada detalle, cuerpos entrelazados, sus miradas siempre en contacto, la mirada de él mostrando un mensaje silencioso, "recuérdame", la mirada de ella queriendo decir "vuelve a mí"._

 _Ambos cayeron en un sueño ligero, pero en la mitad de la noche se despertaron, sus cuerpos aun entrelazados. Y esta vez sí hubo pasión, besos desesperados, respiración entrecortada, cada uno se aferró al otro con frustración, deseo, nostalgia...sollozos ahogados, palabras de amor susurradas, gritos apasionados. Promesas, esta vez sí, al fin verbalizadas._

 _"No me olvides, Emma" (como si ella pudiera)_

 _"Regresa pronto" (en estos momentos ni siquiera quiero irme)_

 _"Cuida de Liam" (si no fuera por él me marcharía contigo)_

 _"No arriesgues tu vida" (haré cualquier cosa por vosotros)_

 _"Te amo, Killian"_

 _"Te amo también, Emma"_

 _"Para siempre"_

 _"Para siempre"_

 _Ambos se abrazaron en la cama, parecía que el sueño les invadía de una vez más, pero Killian susurró de nuevo, -"¿Emma?"- Ella se giró hacia él, sus miradas conectadas de nuevo. -" Cuando yo no esté, si sientes que la nostalgia te atrapa y es de día, mira hacia el horizonte, te tranquilizará, y si es de noche, fija tu atención en las estrellas, ellas te mostrarán el camino hacia mí, yo estaré haciendo exactamente lo mismo, de este modo estaremos conectados de un modo u otro."-Ella pensó que no podría amarlo más._

 _Las horas pasaron y llegó el momento de las despedidas. No le acompañaron al puerto, por razones obvias, por lo que el adiós tuvo lugar en la entrada del castillo, cuando aún no había amanecido. Killian lo hizo en primer lugar de sus suegros. Ambos no podían evitar el orgullo que sentían por su yerno. -"Recuerdos para el pequeño príncipe, Bae debe seguir practicando la lucha con espada, David no será tan buen maestro como yo, pero podrá servir durante estas semanas"- David y Snow sonrieron, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Killian llamara a su hijo Bae en lugar de su nombre real. A Neal no parecía molesastarle, más bien al contrario, ya que Killian mostraba de este modo que compartían algo exclusivo._

 _Después llegó el turno de Henry. A sus 18 años él ya era más alto que su madre, pero en ese momento, con los ojos cargados de emoción, le recordó al niño que una vez conoció._

 _Pensó en el niño que había ido en busca de Emma, el que la llevó a casa por primera vez. Y en el valiente muchacho que arriesgó su vida para llevarlos a todos de vuelta a Storybrooke tras el intento fallido de Rumple y el autor de crear su propia historia. Recordó cómo fue Henry el que le sacó de su miseria cuando Emma desapareció, y fue él quien elaboró la operación "Save the Savior". Por último, sonrió al pensar en la ayuda que ofreció Henry cuando tuvieron que tomar la decisión de regresar al Bosque Encantado._

 _Le vio en pie, frente a él, intentando mantener la templanza, le recordaba tanto a su padre...-"Cuida de tu madre y tu hermano, Henry" le dijo con un tono paternal que en los últimos tiempos no podía evitar usar con él._

 _\- "Claro, aunque ya la conoces, mi madre sabe cuidarse sola" Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa sabiendo que ella estaba escuchando. -"Estaré vigilando todos tus pasos, gracias al hechizo localizador que mis madres han creado podremos saber dónde te encuentras en cada momento" Alargó un brazo para estrechar la mano de Killian, pero éste hizo caso omiso y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Casi como una despedida entre padre e hijo. Casi..._

 _Y finalmente llegó el turno de Emma. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro y, con una sonrisa le dijo "No va a haber un día en el que no voy a pensar en ti"_

 _Killian elevó una ceja y ofreció esa sonrisa burlona tan característica – "¿robando mis frases, Swan? Mala forma..."- ambos sonrieron -"Siempre supe que había un pirata en ti"-_

 _Se dieron un último abrazo, Killian estrechándola fuerte en sus brazos, su garfio presionando sobre su espalda para acercarla más a él, intentando fundirse con ella al menos por unos segundos._

 _Un último beso de despedida, una última caricia, un último "te quiero" y Killian se había marchado…_

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad...

-"¿Emma?" - Killian aun no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Delante de él se encontraba Emma, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un somnoliento Liam. Tendió una mano vacilante hacia ellos, con miedo de que si intentaba tocarlos desaparecerían de su vista.

Emma sonrió, sus ojos brillaban emocionados - "Sí, Killian, somos nosotros, no estás sufriendo una alucinación".- Ante la mirada incrédula de Killian, ella intentaba tranquilizarle.

\- "Pero…"-su voz entrecortada, sacudió la cabeza, aun sin poder creérselo-" ¿ por qué estáis aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que me encontrarías en este puerto?"-

\- "Magia..." - Ella le explicó, ahora mostraba una mirada simpática ante el rostro confundido de Killian. - Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba dejar que te perdieras el tercer cumpleaños de tu hijo?" - Liam pareció escuchar, porque justo en ese momento abrió los ojos, aun recostado en los brazos de su madre. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Killian y su rostro se iluminó al momento, queriendo saltar de los brazos de su madre - "!Papá! ¡Papi, estás aquí!"-

Killian le recogió de los brazos de Emma y le estrechó fuertemente entre los suyos, casi con desesperación, aun sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sorprendió de lo que había crecido su pequeño en los últimos 3 meses, con cierta nostalgia al pensar de nuevo en todos los momentos que se había perdido - "Sí, Liam, estoy aquí, cómo iba a perderme el tercer cumpleaños de mi grumete favorito?" - El niño sonrió de nuevo y enlazó sus bracitos alrededor de su padre. - "Sí, papi, ya soy muy mayor, tengo 3" - Le dijo levantando tres deditos.

-" Bueno, capitán, sé que adoras a tu hijo, ¿pero no vas a abrazar a tu esposa?"- Emma fingió un ligero tono de enfado. - "¡Oh Dios, Emma, perdona mi amor! Es que...aun no me lo creo"- Se abalanzó hacia ella y la estrechó también entre sus brazos. La había echado tanto de menos... La sensación de felicidad al tener entre sus brazos a su mujer y a su hijo le envolvió y de repente todos sus miedos, toda su angustia desapareció, al menos por el momento. Miró de nuevo a Emma y le dio un beso suave en los labios, su mirada no podía apartarse de ella.

\- "Papi, papi, vamos a navegar? Mamá dice que podemos jugar a pidatas." Ambos padres sonrieron al pequeño, y fue Emma quien habló. - "Liam, tenemos muchos planes para este día, pero antes vamos a jugar a un juego, vale? Te lo explicaré en un momento."

Emma se dirigió a Killian. - "Hemos estado demasiado expuestos aquí, aunque he intentado camuflarnos de alguna manera, pero no quiero poner en peligro la misión, ¿podemos subir un momento a la nave?"

\- "Mmm, déjame adivinar, hechizo glamour?, Me sorprendes Swan…"Parecía divertido.-"Ya sabes que no me gusta usar la magia a no ser que resulte estrictamente necesario, así que vamos a considerar esto como una parte de la misión, ¿de acuerdo?"- Killian estuvo de acuerdo y se dirigieron al barco, para completar el hechizo en privacidad.

Tras lanzar el hechizo en la intimidad del camarote Emma se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hijo y poder explicarle el juego que iban a llevar a cabo. Mientras, Killlian se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta mientras contemplaba la escena. - "Entonces, papá no será papá?"- Liam parecía confundido. - "Sí, cariño, pero sólo tienes que llamarle Capitán Jones, recuerda, ahora somos piratas y queremos camuflarnos, ¿de acuerdo?" Emma habló con ternura a Liam.

\- "¿En serio, Swan? ¿pelirroja?"- Killian se burló de ella al mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Regina y ella habían perfeccionado el hechizo, de tal forma que las personas elegidas, como en este caso Killian, verían su imagen real, y sólo apreciarían el cambio si miraban su imagen en un espejo. Emma respondió con picardía - "Ambos sabemos que las pelirrojas no son tu tipo…"

Killian no respondió, en su lugar se acercó hacia ella y la besó lenta, pausadamente, aprovechando un momento en que Liam se había entretenido con alguno de los objetos del camarote. Sus dedos acariciaban los rizos dorados que caían desordenadamente por su espalda. - "Tal vez cambie de idea con respecto a las pelirrojas…"- Dijo mirando hacia el espejo. Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escucharle.

Después de finalizar el hechizo y asegurarse de que Liam había entendido el juego decidieron bajar de nuevo al puerto y pasar la jornada en los alrededores. Lograron mantener la compostura, aunque tanto Killian como Emma tuvieron serias dificultades para evitar las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero eso no impidió compartir algún ligero roce disimulado al ayudarle a cruzar la calle o alguna mirada robada.

Ambos sabían que el tiempo juntos se agotaría pronto. Killian necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella, conocer la situación en palacio y saber cómo se iba desarrollando su misión, pero ahora era el momento de Liam, y los 3 se paseaban por el mercado, buscando regalos exóticos para el pequeño. Comieron en una pequeña taberna, después Liam estuvo jugando al aire libre, su energía inagotable le hacía correr de acá para allá, blandiendo una espada imaginaria. Sus padres le contemplaban sin poder disimular el orgullo y amor que sentían por el pequeño.

Tras unas horas decidieron volver al barco. La tripulación aún no había llegado por lo que pudieron disfrutar de un tiempo más a solas, en la cubierta, con Liam recorriéndola de proa a popa y queriendo manejar el timón. Su padre le dejaba hacer y le daba pequeñas órdenes mientras Emma los contemplaba bajo la luz del atardecer. Había sido una jornada muy intensa para el pequeño y Liam finalmente se agotó por lo que se trasladaron al camarote y acostaron al niño en la cama del capitán, ambos se situaron a cada lado de Liam, con sus manos entrelazadas.

\- "¿Papi, mañana te veré de nuevo? ¿Saldremos a navegar?`"- Su voz sonaba somnolienta y esperanzada.

\- "Por supuesto, mañana me verás de nuevo" - Respondió Killian, con emoción contenida, al pensar en cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo vería -"pero no podremos salir a navegar, recuerda que estamos en una misión secreta, piratilla. Y ahora, quieres que te cuente un cuento?"

\- "!Si!"- Y Killian comenzó a contarle una de sus historias favoritas, como solía hacer cuando estaban en casa, y, claro está, incluía piratas apuestos, bellas princesas y un sin fin de aventuras. En seguida cayó dormido, agotado por la intensa jornada llena de sorpresas que había vivido, mientras, sus padres guardaban su sueño.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, contemplando cómo dormía su hijo, pero después Emma se desplazó al lado de su marido y se recostó sobre su pecho. Por un momento ninguno habló, Emma meciéndose al ritmo de la respiración pausada de Killian, y él, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Fue Killian quien rompió el silencio.

\- "Amor, ya sabes que aprecio estos momentos de tranquilidad, pero tenemos que hablar, no crees?"-

Emma se incorporó un poco, para mirarle a los ojos y asintió.

Y ella le contó cómo le había encontrado.

Gracias al hechizo localizador Emma pudo comprobar que estaba navegando cerca de sus tierras y ella simplemente lo supo, ella tuvo la certeza de que Killian haría una parada en ese puerto. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él se acercaría lo máximo posible a ellos, aunque no pudiera verlos, pero al menos se sentiría más cercano a su familia. En poco tiempo organizó una expedición usando uno de los barcos de su padre convenientemente camuflado. Tras navegar durante unas horas llegaron al puerto y esperaron pacientemente la llegada de la Jolly Roger.

Killian sonrió, besando su frente - "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres brillante?"-

\- "¿Mmmm, en los últimos tres meses? No, no he podido escucharlo…"- La sonrisa de Emma no desaparecía de su rostro. Había echado tanto de menos sus alabanzas y su inquebrantable fe en ella…Ella continuó - "Killian, no sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos, todos. Tal vez sigas sin creértelo, pero has dejado una huella profunda en esta extraña familia que ahora compartimos, todos te añoran, en especial Henry y David, aunque él nunca lo admitirá, por su puesto"

Killian se sintió abrumado, después de pasar siglos en soledad, sin nadie que se preocupara por él, le costaba asimilar todo ese apoyo y cariño incondicional que le ofrecían, a pesar de las reticencias iniciales. Trescientos años de piratería surcando los mares en solitario y de repente tenía más familia de la que nunca había soñado. Un nudo en la garganta amenazó con impedirle hablar, pero enseguida lo enmascaró con uno de sus comentarios petulantes - "Es normal Swan, ¿cómo no iban a extrañar a este gallardo caballero?"- Ambos sonrieron, y Killian continuó - "Cuéntame, Emma, ¿cómo está Henry, y el pequeño príncipe? Cómo están los demás? ¿Por qué no os ha acompañado Henry?" - aunque intentó disimular, no pudo evitar un ligero tono de decepción, le habría encantado ver de nuevo al muchacho.

Emma le contó que Henry había querido acompañarlos, pero su padre se negó en rotundo, al pensar que llamarían demasiado la atención. Henry estuvo bastante decepcionado, pero entendió el motivo. Emma también le dijo que desde que se inició la misión Henry se había convertido en el supervisor de todo el entramado, vigilando continuamente el mapa a través del hechizo localizador, marcando todos los destinos y objetivos. Él siempre decía a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar que teniendo la magia a su alcance no se necesitaba la tecnología en el Bosque Encantado (aunque secretamente extrañaba sus videojuegos, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a confesar).

\- "Todos estamos bien, Killian, esperando tu regreso" - Pero ella no le dijo que Liam había empezado a tener pesadillas desde que él se marchó. Que se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando y llamando a su papá. Ella no le dijo que la mayoría de las noches acababa durmiendo con su hijo, consolándose mutuamente. No le contó que se había sentido de nuevo una niña perdida sin su presencia, que añoraba sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella mientras dormía, su mirada somnolienta al despertarse, sus caricias, sus besos, no le dijo que contemplar el horizonte y las estrellas no eran suficientes para calmara.

Como si leyera su mente (libro abierto), Killian la estrechó un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos mientras pasaban a hablar de la misión. Al parecer estaba siendo todo un éxito, desde que se inició su viaje, el viaje del Héroe, como Henry lo había bautizado, no habían sufrido el ataque de ningún pirata, Killian había conseguido mantenerlos alejados. En cuanto al "Pirata Fantasma" éste sólo les había enviado un mensaje: "así que el pirata ha vuelto al mar... tarde o temprano nos encontraremos"

Emma también le contó que habían conseguido contactar con Elsa, de Arendelle para preguntar por Barbanegra, pero ella les indicó que se había escapado hacía unos cuantos años, por lo que no podían descartarle como un candidato a "Pirata misterioso". Killian por su parte no tenía muchas novedades, sentía que iba acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo, pero aún no había obtenido pistas claras sobre la identidad de su adversario.

Poco a poco fueron quedándose en silencio, la noche avanzaba y decidieron descansar un poco. Se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro, en el reducido espacio que Liam les había dejado. Ambos abrazados, no más palabras, Emma dejando escapar lágrimas silenciosas y Killian perdido en sus pensamientos… Finalmente cayeron dormidos y, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, pudieron descansar mejor que en noches anteriores, tanto, que el amanecer llegó sin que apenas se dieran cuenta.

Los dos se despertaron con los gritos de su hijo, sin duda eufórico al ver que su padre aun estaba con ellos. - "¡Papi, papi, ya es de día, arriba!"- Killian sonrió y se abalanzó hacia él lanzando un ataque de cosquillas, la risa contagiosa de Liam invadió todo el camarote y Killian pensó que esos pequeños instantes de felicidad eran los que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Pasaron unas horas más juntos, Liam aferrado a su padre, dándole besos sonoros, agarrándole con sus bracitos, pidiéndole cuentos...Ambos, tanto Emma como Killian, tenían el corazón encogido pensando en la despedida...queriendo aplazar ese momento todo lo posible. Pero finalmente llegó la hora, ellos tenían que abandonar el barco, David iría a buscarlos personalmente en un pequeño barco, aunque esperarían en el lado más alejado del puerto.

\- "¿papi, no vienes?"- sus enormes ojos azules llenos de tristeza cuando supo que tendría que separarse otra vez de su padre. Killian le abrazó, con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de hacerle daño. - "No, mi grumete, tengo que terminar la misión, pero ahora podrás ir a navegar con el abuelo, y pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo".- Eso pareció animarle un poco - "Te esperaré papá, te quiero"- Killian casi no podía articular palabra, susurró, -"Yo también te quiero, Liam. Y ahora corre, ve a coger tus cosas, mientras yo me despido de mamá".- Le dejó en el suelo mientras él se acercaba a Emma.

\- "Killian… no quiero marcharme, nos quedamos contigo",- ella se mordió el labio, mirando hacia él.

\- "De ninguna manera en el infierno, no voy a poneros en peligro, Emma" - Su mandíbula apretada mostraba preocupación. -"Sé cómo te sientes y también sé que realmente eso no es posible, ninguno de los dos quiere arriesgar la vida de Liam, nuestro trabajo es protegerlo y él estará seguro en el castillo rodeado de toda la gente que le quiere"

\- "Lo sé Killian, pero esto es tan difícil…"-

De nuevo una despedida, besos tiernos, abrazos anhelantes, miradas profundas expresando todo lo que no habían podido expresar con palabras. Killian los estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos, ella no tenía el ánimo de lanzar de nuevo el hechizo glamour, por lo que intentó camuflarse con la ropa. Killian los acompañó hasta la cubierta y en un momento ya se habían ido…

Emma cogió a Liam en brazos, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la capa y avanzó con determinación a lo largo del puerto, en busca de su padre, que ya la estaría esperando. No miró atrás, pero Emma sintió la mirada profunda de Killian clavada en ellos. Intentó sin éxito aguantar el llanto, pero las lágrimas se derramaron a través de su rostro, lágrimas de impotencia, de frustración, de temor y se dijo a sí misma que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, volverían a estar separados.

Ella siguió avanzando, aunque caminó por callejuelas antes de dirigirse al punto de encuentro de su padre. Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente alejada, se escondió en un callejón, se quitó la capa y dejó mostrar sus ropas más formales, ropa de princesa. Se encaminó al encuentro de su padre con Liam de la mano. Tras unos minutos por fin le divisaron, esperando por ellos al lado del barco. Liam se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia él

\- "!Abuelooooo!"-

Y entonces ella lo supo, la certeza le golpeó hasta el punto de casi derribarla. Ella no iba a dejar a Killian. No podía abandonarlo de nuevo a su suerte, dejar que se enfrentara solo a los peligros que los acechaban. Ella fue consciente de que dejar a su hijo sería la decisión más dolorosa que había tomado en su vida, casi tanto como cuando tuvo que entregar a Henry. Emma sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría a los pocos minutos, que no podría soportar estar alejada de él. Pero también supo que Liam estaría bien, protegido por su familia, rodeado de sus seres queridos.

David tenía a Liam en sus brazos cuando Emma se acercó. Sólo con mirarla supo que algo estaba ocurriendo. -"Emma, ¿todo está bien?"- Dijo preocupado.

Emma suspiró pesadamente, cerró un momento los ojos y luego habló. "Liam, cariño, ve a jugar un poco ahí al lado, ¿si?"- Luego se dirigió a su padre- "Papá, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo, no otra vez, yo tengo magia, puedo protegerle e intentar avanzar más rápido en la misión, volveremos a casa lo antes posible"

\- "Emma, ¿qué estás diciendo?" - La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro. - "No puedo dejar que hagas eso, es demasiado peligroso, no lo has pensado bien, vamos a casa y lo valoraremos con calma" - Él intentó agarrar su brazo para atraerla a su lado.

\- "No, papá, lo siento, tengo que ir con él, si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría nunca"-

\- "Pero Emma" - David lo intentó de nuevo - "¿Qué pasa con Liam?.Él también te necesita."

\- Lo sé papá, pero él os tiene a vosotros, sé que cuidaréis de él mientras nosotros no estamos, él está seguro en el castillo"- Su voz era apenas un susurro -"Necesito hacer esto"- y acto seguido se acercó a Liam, que estaba entretenido jugando con uno de sus muñecos.- "Liam cariño, ven aquí"- Ella se arrodilló frente a él para estar a su altura. Intentó enmascarar su voz, sonar más alegre de lo que se sentía.

\- "Sabes que ahora vas a navegar con el abuelo, ¿verdad? Mamá tiene que ayudar a papá con su misión secreta, así que no voy a poder acompañaros en esta aventura, pero más pronto de lo que imaginas estaremos todos juntos en casa, ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"¿Mami, no venes?"- le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

A Emma se le partió el corazón y estuvo a punto de echarse atrás. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su pequeño?. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? - "Sí Liam, pero papá y yo llegaremos unos días más tarde. Hasta que lleguemos podrás dormir con el tío Neal, la abuelita te contará un cuento cada noche y podrás jugar con Henry, Neal, y los demás niños todo el tiempo. Estarás tan entretenido que el tiempo se pasará volado y pronto estaremos todos reunidos. Pero me tienes que hacer una promesa, una promesa pirata, ya sabes que nunca se puede romper una promesa entre piratas, ¿verdad?"-

Liam asintió. - "tienes que prometerme que te vas a divertir mucho, mucho, mucho, y si en algún momento estás triste hablarás con los abuelos o Henry ¿de acuerdo?"-

\- "¿entonces tú tambén eres una pidata, mami? ¡Genial! Somos una familia pidata!. Te lo prometo mami, pero volverás pronto, verdad?"- Le dijo esperanzado.

\- "Claro que sí, cariño, papá y yo volveremos pronto, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto"- Emma le estrechó entre sus brazos, ahogando un sollozo, la presión en el pecho le impedía respirar. David se acercó, sintió una mano en su hombro, un ligero apretón a modo de apoyo.

\- "Yo tambén te quero, mami"- Liam le acarició con sus manitas y ella estuvo a punto de romperse. Le dio un último beso en la frente, le dijo unas últimas palabras cariñosas y se incorporó para hablar con David.

\- "Un secuestro. Inventad un secuestro o algo similar...Tengo que irme papá, cuida de mi pequeño, por favor" Las últimas palabras eran apenas un murmullo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

\- "¿Realmente estás segura, Emma? Tiene que haber otra manera, no podemos perderte, no otra vez"

\- "Y no lo haréis, volveremos pronto. La esperanza y el amor son las armas más poderosas. Nosotros tenemos ambas. Además, en esta familia…"-

\- "Siempre nos encontraremos…" - David terminó por ella. Padre e hija se abrazaron con emoción contenida. Emma le dio un último abrazo a Liam, susurrando palabras esperanzadoras y comenzó a alejarse.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de sus miradas, salió corriendo. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, rezando por que Killian no hubiera zarpado aún, corrió porque si no lo hacía no sería capaz de dejar atrás a su hijo. Corrió con impaciencia, esperando el encuentro con Killian, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde...

* * *

Nota del autor: Me resultó muy difícil decidir que Emma dejara a Liam y acompañara a Killian. Probablemente la Emma de la serie no lo hubiera hecho...pero era algo que necesitaba para la trama, así que, veamos a dónde nos lleva esto... Gracias por leer y por tener paciencia con esta principiante.


	3. Chapter 3

En primer lugar siento mucho el retraso. Tuve muchas dudas acerca de continuar con la historia, ya que nunca he escrito antes y no estaba nada satisfecha con el resultado, pero finalmente me decidí a continuar, ya que no puedo sacarme la historia de la cabeza, ya veremos a dónde nos lleva...

* * *

Killian permaneció en su camarote tras la marcha de Emma y Liam, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para tomar una decisión sobre su próximo destino, por lo que aún permanecían amarrados en el muelle.

Él continuaba pensando en la visita sorpresa de la que había podido disfrutar, en cómo Emma había hecho todo lo posible para que los tres estuvieran juntos en el cumpleaños de Liam. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderle cada día y la admiración hacia su esposa se acrecentaba más y más con el paso del tiempo.

Killian había estado agotado tanto física como mentalmente pero poder pasar unas horas con su familia había supuesto un revulsivo y ahora había conseguido unas fuerzas renovadas para continuar la misión, encontrar al pirata y retornar al hogar.

Se desplazó hacia una de las ventanas del camarote, y mientras sus recuerdos vagaban libremente por la memoria su vista estaba perdida en algún punto más allá del horizonte. Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos que en un primer momento no reparó en que alguien había entrado en su camarote.

"¿Killian?"

Al escuchar su voz se giró bruscamente y encontró a Emma en medio de la cabina. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa y la preocupación se acercó a ella con rapidez. En apenas un segundo estaba frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros en señal de alarma

"Emma, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Él miró a su alrededor, su rostro revelaba cada vez más inquietud. Ejerció un poco más de presión sobre sus hombros " ¿Dónde está Liam?" Killian estaba empezando a asustarse.

"Killian..." Ella no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de continuar. "Killian, no podía hacerlo, dejé a Liam con mi padre, ya deb.." Emma no pudo continuar, ya que Killian la interrumpió bruscamente.

"¿Qué? Nononono. Emma, dime que no has dejado a nuestro hijo solo?" La mirada de Killian estaba llena de miedo, no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Él no está solo, Killian"

" ¡No!" Killian la empujaba hasta la salida. "Puede, que aún llegues a tiempo, vas a regresar con tu padre y con Liam a palacio, Emma" Empezó a tirar de su brazo, instándola a que avanzara, pero ella se resistió.

"Basta Killian! No me lo pongas más difícil."

"Emma, te lo pido por favor, regresa con Liam" Su tono era desesperado, su rostro desencajado. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a Emma que no podían dejar solo a su pequeño. "Sabes que hay peligros, Emma, siempre hay un riesgo. ¿Y si nos pasara algo a los dos? Acaso quieres que nuestro hijo tenga la misma vida que nosotros? Él se merece algo más, se merece una infancia feliz, no podemos quitarle esto...Vuelve con él, por favor..."

"Killian, ¿tan poca fe tienes en nosotros? ¿Sólo tú puedes arriesgar tu vida? Lo siento, no voy a dejarte solo en esto, no puedo soportar abandonarte a tu suerte. Te necesito conmigo, así que vamos a buscar a ese maldito pirata, a asegurarnos de que no supondrá ninguna amenaza para nosotros y volveremos a casa cuanto antes los dos. Juntos." Emma mostraba más determinación de la que realmente sentía, pero se obligó a mirar fijamente a los ojos de su marido para infundirle confianza.

Tras un momento de vacilación él la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Le dio un beso ligero en la parte superior de la cabeza y, mientras la abrazaba, susurraba, de forma apenas audible "¿Qué has hecho Emma?"

* * *

Henry se encontraba en la habitación que habían designado como centro de operaciones para gestionar la misión de Killian. Sobre la mesa se extendía el enorme mapa que mostraba los avances de Killian gracias al hechizo localizador. Él estaba completamente concentrado, preguntándose por qué Killian aún no había zarpado del puerto, cuando claramente Emma y Liam ya tenían que estar en su camino de vuelta.

Tal era su concentración que en un primer momento no escuchó el pequeño alboroto que se había formado en la entrada del palacio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta pensó que su madre y su hermano ya estaban de regreso, por lo que fue a recibirlos.

Henry acudió esperando encontrarse a su familia, pero se sorprendió cuando no pudo ver a Emma por ninguna parte. David hablaba con Snow, su abuela tenía entre sus brazos a Liam, al parecer el viaje le había agotado y se había quedado dormido.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Henry interrumpió a su abuelo, que había comenzado a dar explicaciones a su esposa.

"Henry…Tu madre...ella ha decidido permanecer junto a Killian." Los ojos de Snow se abrieron por la sorpresa, dando paso a la preocupación. David continuó. "Ella cree que si acompaña a Killian podrán trabajar más rápido, terminar antes con todo esto y volver a casa lo antes posible, ambos sanos y salvos."

"Pero David" Snow por fin reaccionó tras la sorpresa "¿Emma estará bien?" Snow estaba asustada, y no sin razón, la habían perdido demasiadas veces, ella no podía perder de nuevo a su hija.

"Por supuesto, ellos hacen un buen equipo. Volverán a casa pronto". David le dio un beso tranquilizador a su esposa en la frente.

A Henry le costaba asimilar la nueva información, aunque al mismo tiempo no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo de la decisión que había tomado su madre. Ella sabía que sus hijos estarían protegidos en el palacio y necesitaba asegurarse de que a Killian no le ocurría nada. Henry había sido consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos su madre a su marido, ella estaba, además, en temor constante por su seguridad. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a actuar?"

"Snow, lleva a Liam a descansar mientras nosotros pensamos en el nuevo plan. Puede quedarse en el dormitorio de Neal, Emma no quería que estuviera solo". Snow asintió, y se marchó, con el pequeño aún en brazos, hacia la zona de dormitorios.

David y Henry fueron al despacho para debatir sobre la misión. Cuando estuvieron solos, Henry le preguntó por su madre, él quería asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Su infancia había quedado atrás, había madurado en los últimos años y quería conocer la verdad sobre la situación.

"Ella estaba bien, Henry, preocupada por Killian, eso es todo. Emma no pudo hablar mucho, porque tenía prisa por llegar al barco, pero comentó que podríamos idear un secuestro o algo similar"

"¿Hook secuestrando a su propia esposa? No me convence…." Henry se acariciaba la barbilla mientras reflexionaba. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Ya lo tengo!" Henry pasó a explicarle lo que había pensado.

La maquinaria de rumorología se pondría en marcha de nuevo. Iban a difundir que la princesa Emma había desaparecido y que, por más que habían intentado localizarla, incluso utilizando la magia, no había ni rastro de ella, no habían dado con su paradero. Dejarían ver que la familia real estaba muy preocupada porque habían recibido mensajes amenazantes de un "Pirata Fantasma" y se temían que este fantasma había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Emma. De este modo conseguirían que el pirata se pusiera nervioso, y eso podría provocar que actuara de forma precipitada.

"Pero para ello es imprescindible que Emma no se deje ver, nadie debe saber que la princesa está viajando en el Jolly Roger" David reconoció que el plan podría funcionar siempre y cuando lograran mantener en secreto el paradero de Emma. "¿Cómo vamos a hacerles llegar el mensaje?"

Henry miró hacia el mapa, para su alivio vio que el barco ya había abandonado el puerto y estaba surcando los mares. Se imaginó a su madre y Killian juntos en el barco, pensó en cómo habría reaccionado Killian cuando se enteró que Emma se quedaba con él, seguramente su reacción inicial había sido de preocupación…

Enseguida le vino a la mente que alguien más, hace ya muchos años, había conseguido hacer llegar a Hook un mensaje cuando también se encontraba a bordo del Jolly Roger. Su padre lo envió… Inicialmente nadie supo quien había enviado ese mensaje, el propio Killian estuvo convencido en un primer momento de que había sido obra de Snow, aunque ella misma lo desmintió cuando recuperó la memoria. Pero transcurrido un tiempo Rumple confesó, al fin y al cabo él también estaba presente de una forma u otra en ese momento. Y todo eso contribuyó a reafirmar la figura de su padre como un héroe. Uno más en una familia plagada de ellos.

Henry se sentía realmente afortunado, en pocos años pasó de vivir solo con Regina a estar rodeado de más familia de la que nunca pudo imaginar, dos madres, dos padrastros, abuelos y unos cuantos niños a su alrededor, Neal, Liam, Roland, y la única niña de la familia, Lizzie, la hija de Zelena y Robin.

Pero Henry siempre tendría un hueco en su corazón para su padre, él le echaba de menos, ciertamente no necesitaba una figura paterna, Killian y Robin ya cumplían esa función con creces, incluso David, que so comportaba con él más como un padre que como un abuelo, lo que echaba de menos es lo que pudo ser y no fue, apenas había tenido tiempo de conocer a Neal, no habían podido compartir muchos momentos juntos . Se preguntó cómo podía echar en falta algo que no había vivido…

Sonrió al pensar que esta vez su padre les ayudaría. Henry y David decidieron usar el mismo método que Neal había usado previamente, de este modo, podrían hacer llegar el mensaje a Emma y Killian. Se pusieron a trabajar enseguida, ambos muy compenetrados ya que abuelo y nieto hacían un gran equipo.

* * *

Después de la sorpresa inicial Killian subió a la cubierta y se puso a los mandos de la nave para partir lo más rápido posible del puerto, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo allí y necesitaba volver a navegar. Se situó frente al timón, en busca de algo que tranquilizara su mente y su corazón, demasiadas emociones contradictorias en un corto espacio de tiempo. Su cabeza era un torbellino de sentimientos.

Él seguía preocupado por Liam, no podría perdonarse si algo le ocurriera en su ausencia, pero también se sentía muy emocionado al pensar que iba a poder compartir esta aventura con Emma. Una vez más a bordo del Jolly Roger, como en los viejos tiempos, en este barco que significaba tanto para ellos.

Pasó unas horas navegando, perdido en sus pensamientos, el mar le relajaba tanto que podía llegar a perder la noción del tiempo. Emma se había quedado en el camarote, prefirió no dejarse ver mucho hasta que supieran qué iban a hacer con la misión y aprovechó para descansar un poco. Tras el regreso a la nave y la sorpresa inicial Killian había subido enseguida a cubierta para poder zarpar, por lo que no habían continuado hablando. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que seguir donde lo dejaron.

Killian seguía concentrado mirando al horizonte cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó un movimiento inusual. Se giró en esa dirección y vio una paloma. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al pensar en lo que eso podía significar…¿Sería posible? ¿Padre e hijo utilizando la misma técnica?

Se aproximó a la paloma y en efecto, atado a una de sus patas había un pergamino. Killian lo recogió con una sonrisa.

"¡Smee! Estás al mando" Tras la orden, Killian salió corriendo hacia el camarote.

"¡Swan! ¡Tenemos un mensaje!" Emma yacía adormilada en la cama, pero se incorporó al instante cuando escuchó a su marido. Killian se sentó con ella, para que pudieran leer juntos el mensaje.

" _Princesa Emma desaparecida, nadie la ha visto en las últimas horas. Sospechamos que el pirata fantasma que está amenazando al reino puede estar detrás de su desaparición. ¿Posible secuestro?"_

Estaba claro que el mensaje lo habían enviado en clave, por si caía en manos de terceras personas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Killian le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se apresuró a subir a cubierta de nuevo, quería dejar claro a la tripulación que a partir de ese momento nadie podía hacer referencia a Emma, nadie podía saber que ella se encontraba en el barco.

Emma sonrió de nuevo. Desde el camarote escuchaba la voz de Killian. Era increíble como podía pasar en un momento de mostrar la voz más melodiosa y seductora posible a exhibir un tono firme y cargado de la autoridad necesaria para tratar con la tripulación. Ella adoraba cada parte de él.

Tras dar las instrucciones necesarias a la tripulación Killian regresó al camarote. "Nuestro chico es brillante, Swan". Emma siempre estaba muy complacida cuando le escuchaba hablar de este modo acerca de Henry. "Sí, nuestro chico lo es" Emma se acercó a Killian. "Ya sabes, Emma, Henry es muy especial para mí, no sólo por ser tu hijo, sino, bueno..es el nieto de Milah, de una manera u otro siempre estaré conectado a él". Ambos habían tenido mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con sus vidas pasadas, ningún secreto había ya entre ellos.

"Lo sé, Killian." Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Emma se acercó un poco más a Killian, mostrando una mirada sugerente. "Y entonces, Capitán, ya que parece que voy a pasar muchas horas encerrada en este camarote, ¿se te ocurre en qué podemos emplear el tiempo?" Ella deslizó un dedo el pecho de Killian, apenas rozando su piel.

"¿Estás intentando seducirme, Swan?" Sus ojos penetrantes estaban fijos en ella.

Emma se aproximó aún más "¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?"

Sin más palabras, Killian se abalanzó hacia ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso feroz, descargando en él toda la necesidad que había estado conteniendo los últimos 3 meses. Emma respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, sus cuerpos ardían por la necesidad, Killian desplazó sus labios sobre el cuello de Emma, mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado. "Emma, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos" Ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo intenso, las manos de Emma se deslizaban sobre su cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. "Lo sé, Killian, nunca más, no puedo estar alejada de ti. Te necesito, en todo momento."

De nuevo sus labios se encontraron, disfrutando del sabor de cada uno, se desplazaron hacia la cama y se despojaron de la ropa con premura, con una necesidad casi enfermiza de estar en contacto, piel con piel. Killian siempre había sido un amante generoso, preocupado por ofrecer a Emma todo el placer que se merecía, y en esta ocasión su actuación fue la misma, él recorrió con sus labios y su lengua todo el cuerpo de Emma, sus miradas siempre conectadas. Ella se retorcía entre sus brazos y gemía ante cada toque, sus dedos se deslizaban por la espalda y el cabello de Killian, toques ligeros pero que en Killian tenían el efecto de una descarga eléctrica. Él continuaba con su recorrido hasta que llegó a ese punto que a Emma le hizo gritar pidiendo más, ella sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, con cada toque, con cada roce de sus labios o su lengua, ella sentía que iba liberándose de toda la tristeza, de toda la añoranza que había ido acumulando en su interior. Ella se sintió libre y viva de nuevo, Killian siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella y esta vez lo estaba consiguiendo a pasos agigantados. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más Emma cayó definitivamente, mientras Killian la sostenía.

"Emma, dime qué quieres, qué necesitas" su voz apenas un susurro al oído.

"Te necesito a ti, Killian"

Él la besó de nuevo con fervor, sus labios no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo y por fin, tras más de tres meses de espera, sus cuerpos se unieron definitivamente, piel con piel, sus miradas en contacto, movimientos suaves en primer lugar, pero después se tornaron más intensos, Emma se aferraba a él y a su olor embriagador, a sus toques, a sus susurros. Finalmente ambos llegaron, una explosión de sensaciones se apoderó de ellos, se repartieron besos cálidos y más caricias,ambos aún unidos, sin querer separarse, la respiración entrecortada.

"Emma, eso fue..." la voz grave de Killian le provocó de nuevo ese cosquilleo tan familiar en su interior. "Un anticipo de lo que vendrá más adelante" La mirada traviesa que le lanzó hizo que quisiera mucho más de ella. Emma vio sus intenciones y le frenó un poco, aunque su tono de voz no dejaba de ser sugerente "Pero ahora es mejor descansar, es tarde, tendremos más tiempo mañana, recuerda que soy tu prisionera y no puedo salir de aquí." Killian se inclinó un poco, sus labios casi rozando su oreja. " Swan, como sigas haciendo esos comentarios y usando ese tono de voz pecaminoso, mi disfraz de pirata va a dejar de ser un disfraz" Ahora ambos se miraron de nuevo, la mirada de ella desafiante, la de él llena de deseo. "¿Es una promesa?" Su voz salió en un susurro "Emma..."

Y durante las siguientes horas Killian se convirtió en un pirata para su princesa...

Killian se despertó en algún momento de la noche. Todo su cuerpo permanecía adormecido, tras las horas de sueño y las actividades previas, se sentía agotado, pero también satisfecho, pleno. Alargó el brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío. Le costó un momento reaccionar, su mente estaba aletargada por el sueño, pero de repente se incorporó sobresaltado, ¿dónde estaba Emma?. Sus pensamientos giraban como en un torbellino preguntándose si lo que había vivido durante las últimas horas había sido un sueño. Se pasó la mano de forma nerviosa por el cabello y por el rostro. No podía ser…

Se vistió de forma descuidada, sin molestarse en colocarse el corsé para sujetar el garfio y subió a cubierta con la esperanza de encontrarla allí.

Era una noche tranquila, por lo que habían decidido seguir navegando. Smee permanecía al frente del timón y cuando vio aparecer el capitán le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a la parte más alejada de la nave.

Killian se giró y al fin pudo respirar con alivio. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el trayecto hacia la cubierta. Pero allí estaba ella, sus cabellos dorados se mecían al son de la brisa marina, brillando a la luz de la luna. Su perfil perfecto estaba enmarcado por la claridad lunar, su belleza no había hecho más que aumentar con el paso de los años, mostrando unos rasgos más suaves, una vez que sus muros habían caído. Las pequeñas arrugas que aparecían en sus rostro cada vez que sonreía la hacían parecer adorable ante sus ojos.

Al mirarla su corazón dio un vuelco. Muchas veces, cuando la contemplaba, tenía esa misma sensación, una especie de vértigo que se apoderaba de él, después de todo su pasado, ¿cómo podía haber tenido la inmensa suerte de que Emma se enamorara de él?.

Se acercó hacia Emma y la abrazó por detrás, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella. Killian le dio un suave beso en el cuello y Emma se giró un poco, buscando sus labios en respuesta.

"Me asustaste, Swan. Cuando no te encontré a mi lado pensé que todo había sido un sueño." La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, como si tuviera la necesidad de asegurarse que todavía permanecía con él. Emma le acariciaba la los brazos mientras se recostaba en su pecho. "Estoy aquí, Killian, soy muy real, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, conservando la misma posición, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche. La ligera brisa alborotaba el cabello de Emma y Killian atrapó uno de sus mechones, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

"Necesitaba pensar." Fue Emma quien rompió el silencio, se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente los ojos. "Quiero terminar rápido con esta búsqueda y regresar a casa. He pensado que deberíamos centrarnos en un objetivo, deberíamos ir tras Barbanegra."

"¿Pero eso no es demasiado obvio, Emma?"

"Lo sé, pero en igualdad de condiciones la explicación más sencilla suele ser la correcta. Navaja de Ockham." Killian la miró con extrañeza "Algo de mi mundo" Emma continuó "No perdemos nada por intentarlo, nos centramos en la búsqueda de Barbanegra y si conseguimos dar con él podremos salir de dudas. Si confirmamos que Barbanegra es el Pirata Fantasma nos encargaremos de que no vuelva a molestarnos"

Killian dejó escapar una sonrisa. "Así que, ¿tú estás al mando ahora, Swan? ¡Empieza la aventura!"

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : Sí, el hechizo localizador es una copia del mapa de Harry Potter. Soy una principiante, os pido que tengáis paciencia conmigo y cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido. Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho el retraso. He comenzado a participar en el CS Writing Challenge y ahora tengo menos tiempo para escribir otras historias, pero creo que participar en el desafío es una buena idea para obtener práctica, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo una principiante en el mundo de la escritura. En algún momento terminaré esta historia, tanto en inglés como en español y ya tengo otra idea en mente, sólo espero obtener la experiencia suficiente para ir mejorando cada vez más.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Henry se despertó pronto y tras un desayuno ligero, se dirigió hacia la sala para estudiar el mapa. Por lo que pudo comprobar, su madre y Killian habían estado navegando durante toda la noche y todo parecía indicar que se dirigían a uno de los puertos más concurridos, posiblemente en busca de respuestas. Henry estaba impaciente por conocer las reacciones del "Pirata Fantasma" ante la noticia del secuestro, quería averiguar si en esta ocasión se animaría a hacer algún movimiento.

"¡Henry!" Escuchó un grito alegre a sus espaldas y se giró para ver a Liam corriendo hacia él.

"¡Hey, hermanito" le abrazó muy fuerte y le sostuvo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" La noche anterior sólo pudo verle dormido, agotado por el viaje. "Tienes que contarme todo sobre tu aventura. ¿Te divertiste en el Jolly Roger?"

"¡Sí!" El entusiasmo del muchacho era contagioso. Henry se alegró al notar que de momento no le estaba afectando estar alejado de su madre. Sabía que era un alivio momentáneo, ya que Liam estaba demasiado apegado a sus padres y enseguida empezaría a echarlos en falta, pero por el momento él seguía excitado por el viaje. Henry se había propuesto no separarse de su hermano mientras sus padres estaban ausentes, intentaría hacer todo lo posible para hacer más llevadera la separación.

Henry y Liam pasaron la mañana juntos. Primero Liam le contó en su lengua de trapo la aventura vivida el día anterior y luego estuvieron jugando con Neal. Aunque en realidad Neal era el tío de Liam, ellos habían crecido juntos, y su relación era casi como la de dos hermanos. A última hora de la mañana Liam comenzó a encontrarse un poco más apagado, sin duda empezaba a notar la ausencia de su madre.

"Henry, ¿Cuándo volverá mamá?" El pequeño tiró de la camisa de su hermano para llamar su atención.

"Volverá pronto, Liam antes de lo que te imaginas, pero mientras tanto, quiero enseñarte algo."

Henry le llevó al despacho ya que quería mostrarle a Liam una forma de estar cerca de sus padres. Le enseñó el mapa e intentó explicarle que el punto que se veía en el mapa y que se iba moviendo periódicamente era la Jolly Roger, así que cuando se encontrara solo o triste podría ir a la sala y de ese modo seguro que se sentía más cerca de sus padres. Pareció tener éxito, porque Liam no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca del mapa y el hechizo localizador.

Después de un almuerzo ligero, regresaron al despacho y David se unió a ellos, observando cómo su nieto menor contemplaba embelesado el mapa. También comprobó que Henry estaba pendiente en todo momento de su hermano. Sólo tenía 18 años, pero las experiencias vividas le habían hecho madurar de forma apresurada, aunque nunca había perdido su esencia, era un chico tan especial...nunca olvidaría que gracias a él su familia estaba unida y feliz y una oleada de orgullo le recorrió al contemplar cómo se preocupaba de su hermano. Aún así confiaba en que Emma y Killian regresaran pronto, el palacio parecía más triste desde su ausencia. ¿Qué estarían planeando?

* * *

Tras la primera noche en el barco Emma pasó casi todo el tiempo en cubierta, al estar navegando en alta mar confiaba en que nadie pudiera verla, ella no podía quedarse encerrada en el camarote y perderse el placer de navegar. Emma siempre se había sentido atraída por el mar y desde que habían regresado al Bosque Encantado había salido a navegar en varias ocasiones con Killian, lo que había acrecentado su pasión. Pero viajar en el Jolly Roger, este barco que había significado tanto para su marido y, en cierto modo también para ella, era una experiencia inigualable. La velocidad, el viento alborotando su cabello, la sensación de libertad que suponía tener la inmensidad de los mares a su disposición. Ella entendía más que nunca cómo podía haber sobrevivido Killian 300 años a bordo del Jolly Roger.

Emma también admiraba cómo se comportaba Killian en el barco, la capacidad que tenía para dar órdenes, cómo todo el mundo le respetaba, admiraba su rostro marcado por la concentración y también su sonrisa de satisfacción, esa que aparecía de manera inconsciente cuando estaba frente al timón.

Ella también se sentía abrumada en estas ocasiones, ahora que conocía bien todo lo que significaba el barco para Killian notaba un nudo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba que él no dudó ni por un segundo en cambiar la nave sólo por la mera posibilidad de verla una vez más. Hasta ese momento nadie había hecho nada parecido por ella, y el sentimiento que la invadía cuando recordaba ese momento era sobrecogedor. Killian pudo haber sido un villano durante 300 años, pero con ella siempre se había comportado como un héroe, él la salvó de todas las maneras posibles y en momentos como esos ella daba las gracias a los dioses,a cualquiera de las deidades de este universo o del otro por haber provocado que este hombre se cruzase en su camino.

Killian pareció conocer lo que estaba pensando, porque le dirigió una sonrisa cálida desde el timón, invitándole con la mirada a que se acercara.

"¿Qué estás pensando, amor?"

Emma se situó entre Killian y el timón, ambos mirando hacia el frente. "Enséñame a navegar, Killian" Él se sorprendió, hasta ese momento Emma no había mostrado un especial interés en saber cómo manejar un barco. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba navegar, pero nunca había ido más allá. "¿y ese interés tan repentino a qué es debido?"

"Quiero saber lo que se siente al tener el control." Ella no lo miró, su vista seguía clavada al frente.

Killian se inclinó un poco hacia Emma, colocó su mano sobre la de ella, que ya estaba sujetando el timón y su gancho se situó sobre la cadera de Emma. Acercó sus labios a su oído y usando esa voz que conseguía derretirla susurró "Tú siempre tienes el control."

Emma se tensó al escucharle y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿cómo era posible que este hombre tuviera ese efecto en ella? Pero dos podían jugar a ese juego y ella también sabía cómo usar sus cartas. Se acercó más a él, se giró un poco para mirarle, muy consciente del contacto entre sus cuerpos. "¿Capitán, acaso tienes miedo de desvelar tus secretos?" Se volvió de nuevo a mirar al frente, con una sonrisa escapando de sus labios.

"Un capitán siempre tiene sus secretos, Swan, tendrás que ser mucho más insistente si pretendes acceder a ellos." Sintió su voz sugerente de nuevo cerca del oído, y una vez más una corriente eléctrica la recorrió. Emma se rindió, por el momento, no quería dar un espectáculo delante de toda la tripulación, seguramente ya habían tenido bastante al escuchar sus actividades de la noche anterior. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en ello y se giró de nuevo, con voz un tanto irritada "¡Killian, hablo en serio! Quiero saber lo que se siente al navegar."

Killian sonrió burlonamente y le robó un beso rápido, él respondió "Cómo desees. Será un placer enseñarte, al fin y al cabo eres la segunda de a bordo. ¿Tendría que llamarte Teniente Jones?"

"Teniente Swan-Jones" Ella pareció reflexionar un momento. "Sí, me gusta cómo suena"

Ambos pasaron el resto del día navegando, delante del timón. El tiempo pasó volando, los dos disfrutaron del tiempo juntos. Emma ya conocía las dotes de Killian como profesor, ya que todos los conocimientos que tenía acerca de la lucha con la espada los había adquirido gracias a las clases que le dio Killian. Él era un maestro paciente y tenaz, utilizando siempre palabras de aliento para que el ánimo no decayera, pero también mostrándose persistente y perfeccionista, ya que hasta que no estaba seguro de que el alumno había asimilado correctamente la lección, no avanzaba hacia la siguiente enseñanza. Por tanto ella no se sorprendió cuando su comportamiento en esta ocasión fue exactamente el mismo.

Las horas pasaron volando, la sensación de libertad, de tener el poder de decidir su destino, se acrecentaba por momentos. Dado el interés que Emma estaba demostrando, Killian le recomendó tomar una clase nocturna, para que aprendiera a guiarse por las estrellas. Como ya estaba atardeciendo decidieron tomar algo de comida y se retiraron a descansar. Emma quería seguir navegando por la noche y además a la mañana siguiente llegarían a uno de los puertos más importantes, por lo que debían ultimar los detalles de la misión.

Unas horas más tarde, Emma y Killian yacían en la cama, abrazados, aunque su idea inicial era descansar en el momento en el que entraron en el camarote no pudieron evitar seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido durante los pasados tres meses. Ahora descansaban los dos juntos, antes de volver a la cubierta para continuar con las clases.

Emma descansaba sobre el pecho de Killian y parecía pensativa. Killian supuso que estaba pensando en Liam, por lo que la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

"Liam estará bien, cariño." Su voz trataba de infundir confianza.

Emma pareció reflexionar, dudando en responder, aunque finalmente lo hizo. "Lo sé, Killian, estoy segura de que tanto Henry como mis padres cuidarán de él, pero…" volvió a dudar y luego continuó "desde que te fuiste él no ha dormido bien, algunas noches ha tenido pesadillas, y ahora no puedo evitar pensar que probablemente ya esté durmiendo y me siento la peor madre del mundo al pensar que yo no voy a estar ahí para consolarle." Las últimas palabras fueron apenas un susurro, Emma no fue capaz de reprimir las lágrimas.

Killian se incorporó un poco, y con su mano le sujetó la barbilla para que sus ojos estuvieran en contacto. "Hey, no te hagas esto, amor, tú eres la mejor madre que Liam o Henry podían tener, nunca he conocido a nadie que se preocupe tanto por sus hijos como lo haces tú, así que no quiero que vuelvas a pensar así porque no es cierto." Ahora ambos estaban sentados, Killian deslizó los dedos por sus mejillas para atrapar las lágrimas que se derramaban. "Estamos aquí para proteger a nuestros chicos, no sabemos lo que ese maldito pirata es capaz de hacer."

Emma replicó. "Pero tú mismo querías que volviera con él."

"Emma, por favor, no sigas con esto. Yo no quería que estuvieras aquí porque no quiero ponerte en peligro, ya he perdido a demasiada gente a bordo de este barco, no podría soportar añadirte a la lista. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que seas la madre perfecta para mi hijo, Emma, no lo dudes ni por un momento." La mirada de Killian reflejaban ese dolor y añoranza que mostraba en ocasiones cuando recordaba a su hermano fallecido, a Milah, o incluso a Bae, al que, de un modo u otro, también perdió a bordo de la nave.

Ambos se abrazaron. Killian seguía susurrando palabras de aliento. "Nuestro pequeño estará bien, estará tan entretenido que no tendrá tiempo de echarnos de menos" Emma por su puesto, no le creyó, pero sus palabras volvieron a tener el efecto reconfortante que siempre le provocaba. Los dos estaban muy cansados, decidieron dejar las clases nocturnas para otra ocasión. Killian se vistió y subió un momento a cubierta para asegurarse de que todo estaba bajo control. Cuando regresó Emma ya estaba dormida. En su rostro aún se reflejaba cierta preocupación y él se sintió en cierto modo impotente, al no ser capaz de despejar sus miedos, ni siquiera durante el sueño. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas, tratando de no molestarla, colocó el brazo sobre su cintura y se dispuso a dormir, confiando en que el siguiente día les trajera novedades a cerca de la misión. Tenían que volver a casa lo antes posible.

* * *

No había sido un mal día para Liam, entre todos habían conseguido entretenerle. Por la tarde se habían reunido con Regina y el resto de la familia. Todos vivían en el mismo palacio, pero en alas diferentes, para que cada familia conservara cierta intimidad. Henry tenía dormitorio en ambas alas, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a David y a Killian. Regina lo aceptó de buen grado, al fin y al cabo ella podía verlo todos los días. Además estaba muy orgullosa del grado de implicación que tenía su hijo con el reino.

Regina y Robin se habían casado unos meses antes de que lo hicieran Emma y Killian, ellos siempre habían ido un paso por delante en su relación, y estaban muy felices cuidando de Roland y de Lizzie. Zelena seguía prisionera al no haber demostrado ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, aunque ella veía a su hija siempre que quería e incluso le permitían salir en varias ocasiones, siempre custodiada, claro está.

Robin era uno de los miembros del consejo real y junto al resto de sus hombres formaba parte de la guardia real. Regina, por su parte, ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Snow y Emma. Ella no necesitaba gobernar para ser feliz, tenía todo lo que quería rodeada de su familia, pero sus años de experiencia, primero como reina (malvada) y después como alcaldesa, eran de mucha ayuda a la hora de tomar decisiones, sobre todo las más controvertidas.

Liam adoraba a todos los niños de la familia, era el niño más feliz del mundo cuando todos estaban reunidos. A pesar de la diferencia de edad disfrutaban mucho juntos y en esa ocasión no iba a ser menos. Corrían, saltaban y gritaban a lo largo de los jardines del palacio.

Los adultos les contemplaban desde la distancia. Todos se habían reunido para discutir sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Henry también estaba con ellos.

"Conociendo a Emma no me extraña nada que haya tomado esa decisión, lo raro es que no se hubiera ido con el pirata desde el principio." Regina seguía utilizando ese término para dirigirse a Killian, más como un apodo cariñoso. Durante los últimos años habían estrechado su relación, ambos se admiraban mutuamente en secreto, pero lo intentaban disimular con comentarios jocosos y respuestas impertinentes.

Snow replicó. " Yo no pensé que Emma haría algo así, aunque es cierto que desde que Killian se marchó ella no era la misma, estaba apagada, era como..." Su marido la interrumpió "se comportaba como cuando la conocimos."

Un silencio incómodo reinó por un momento, pero Henry lo cortó enseguida "Mi madre es la salvadora, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, es algo innato en ella. Ella sentía que quedándose con Killian lo salvaba a él por un lado y contribuía a salvar al reino, por otro"

Regina miró con orgullo a su hijo, de hecho todos lo hicieron. Henry se sintió abrumado, mostrando cierta timidez al notar que era el centro de atención. "¿Qué? No me miréis así, he tenido buenos maestros a lo largo de los años que me han convertido en lo que soy." Su intención clara era que todos se sintieran identificados con sus palabras.

"Tía Ginaaaaa" Liam les interrumpió, gritando mientras se acercaba a los adultos. "Neal dice que hoy podemos hacer festa de pijamas. Todos nosotros durmiendo juntos, podemos, por favor?" Sus ojos brillaban esperanzados, nadie iba a ser capaz de negarle nada.

"Por supuesto Liam" Regina contestó con ternura, algo que se había convertido en habitual en ella, aunque procuraba mostrar esa ternura sólo en privado, aún tenía que mantener una imagen. "Hoy Roland y Lizzie se quedarán a dormir con vosotros."

"Biennnnnnn" Liam gritó de alegría, se enganchó a su cuello y le dio un beso sonoro. En seguida la liberó y se fue a dar la noticia al resto de los niños.

Todos los adultos sonreían, iban a hacer todo lo posible para que Liam fuera feliz durante la ausencia de sus padres.

* * *

Emma y Killian se despertaron con las luces del alba. Ambos estaban descansados, a pesar de las preocupaciones, dormir juntos siempre tenía un efecto reparador en ellos y en esta ocasión no fue diferente. Por delante tenían un par de horas antes de llegar a puerto y necesitaban discutir los aspectos de la misión.

Emma se molestó bastante cuando Killian se negó en rotundo a que ella bajara a puerto. Intentó convencerle, esgrimiendo que ella tenía capacidades suficientes para hacer interrogatorios y obtener información, pero Killian fue inflexible, aludiendo a que en primer lugar quería tantear el terreno, conocer si las noticias de su desaparición se habían propagado.

Al final consiguió convencerla, no sin cierto esfuerzo, asegurándola que en la siguiente parada pensarían en algo que ella pudiera hacer. Emma no le creyó, pero no insistió más, al menos por el momento.

La idea era que Killian intentaría indagar sobre el paradero de Barbanegra. Era un puerto muy activo, por el que pasaban cada día cientos de personas, y además destino habitual de los piratas de la zona, por lo que Killian confiaba en que pudiera encontrar a alguien que arrojara alguna pista sobre el pirata.

"No sé qué voy a hacer estas horas encerrada en el camarote. Si al menos estuviera en mi mundo, podría escuchar música, o navegar por internet…"

Killian sonrió con ternura, siempre lo hacía cuando Emna se refería a su mundo, lo cual era bastante a menudo, a pesar de que habían transcurrido cinco años desde que dejaron Storybrooke. "Amor, mi barco está lleno de libros, como puedes ver, es un gran entretenimiento tanto en tu mundo como en el mío."

"Ten mucho cuidado Killian." Emma lo besó apasionadamente.

"Lo tendré Swan, en unas horas estaré de vuelta. Emma, en cuanto salga del camarote recuerda lanzar un hechizo de protección. También tienes tu espada, por si acaso. " Killian quería cerciorarse de que ella estaba segura en el barco.

"Estaré bien, Killian, ahora ve, vuelve pronto." Le dio un último beso y Killian salió del camarote.

En cuanto subió a cubierta comenzó a dar órdenes. Él iba a partir con algunos de sus hombres, pero parte de la tripulación, los guardias reales encubiertos, se quedarían en el barco.

Killian se dirigió a ellos antes de partir. Su voz era firme, transmitiendo la autoridad necesaria. "Ya sabéis el tesoro que esconde el barco, lo protegeréis con vuestra vida si es necesario. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, capitán" Respondieron al unísono.

"Y una cosa más" Killian continuó. "Si al atardecer no he regresado, llevadla a casa"

"Pero, capitán…" uno de los marineros intentó replicar, pero Killian le interrumpió.

"Cuando el sol se ponga, si yo no he regresado, tenéis que volver a casa, aseguraos de que ella llega sana y salva. Es una orden." Y con estas palabras se alejó.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido


	5. Chapter 5

En primer lugar quería pedir disculpas por el retraso. No me he olvidado de la historia, de hecho la tengo muy presente, pero he estado de vacaciones, y también estoy publicando la historia traducida al inglés. Resumiendo, he estado bastante ocupada, pero con El viaje del Héroe siempre presente. Soy consciente de que al ser una principiante puede haber muchos errores, pero he cogido bastante cariño a este fic, es el primero que he escrito e intento ceñirme a la visión real/canon que yo tengo de Emma y Killian. No obstante es de agradecer cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Es el más largo escrito hasta ahora.

* * *

Killian caminaba mostrando toda la frustración que sentía, había pasado las últimas horas de taberna en taberna, buscando información sobre Barbanegra, pero hasta el momento no había obtenido ningún resultado. Además se sentía agotado de fingir que aún era un pirata sanguinario. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo había podido sobrevivir durante tantos años con esa ira en su interior, sus ansias de venganza le habían cegado durante demasiado tiempo.

Killian contempló el cielo calculando que quedaba poco tiempo para el ocaso, lo justo para visitar una última taberna, una última oportunidad para obtener algo de información. Divisó una taberna cercana al puerto pero relativamente oculta y decidió encaminarse hacia allí. Tenía que encontrar algo, pensó con frustración. Suspiró, mientras su rostro se transformaba con la máscara de pirata y entró.

Como había ocurrido en anteriores ocasiones todos los rostros se giraron al notar su presencia, él dejó mostrar una sonrisa arrogante, hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que se mantuvieran alerta y haciendo caso omiso del resto de personas se dirigió hacia el tabernero. Killian colocó su garfio sobre la mesa y lanzó su pedido.

"Ron"

El tabernero se apresuró a servirle, mientras Killian estudiaba cómo podría abordarle para sonsacarle algo de información. Detectó en el hombre un atisbo de duda, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo y Killian aprovechó la oportunidad.

"Habla" le espetó sécamente.

El tabernero le miró asustado, dudando si hablar o no. Killian insistió, dando un matiz aún más amenazador a su voz. "Tienes algo que decirme, hazlo"

"Sí capitán...es solo que…" hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo continuar "siento las noticias acerca de su esposa."

Los ojos de Killian se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que los rumores se hubieran extendido tan rápido. Sin duda la maquinaria de palacio estaba funcionando a todo gas. Decidió continuar por ese camino, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Le lanzó una mirada incendiaria y gruñó "¿De qué estás hablando?"

El hombre se sonrojó y tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Yo….pensé que lo sabía, capitán." Killian siguió mirándole, animándole a continuar con un ligero gesto. "Su esposa, la princesa Emma, desapareció hace un par de días, nadie ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Corren rumores de que ha sido secuestrada."

Killian fingió un ataque de ira, y agarró al pobre hombre por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él de forma intimidatoria "¿Qué más sabes? ¿Ha sido un pirata? ¡Habla!" Sus palabras se escaparon entre sus labios como dardos. Hizo una breve pausa, sin dar tiempo a que el hombre contestara y le lanzó una nueva pregunta. "¿Ha sido Barbanegra?"

El tabernero estaba aterrorizado, sin duda se arrepentía de haber hablado en primer lugar, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. "Lo siento capitán, es todo lo que sé, los rumores llegaron hace apenas unas horas, unos marineros lo estaban comentando, pero nadie sabe quién ha podido secuestrar a la princesa."

Killian le creyó, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?, pero decidió aprovechar la ventaja adquirida para seguir interrogándole. Le liberó de su agarre y preguntó con un tono algo menos brusco "¿Qué sabes de Barbanegra? Ha sido mi rival desde hace mucho tiempo, no me extrañaría que ese maldito pirata tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro de mi esposa."

El hombre dudó por un momento, pero debió ver algo en Killian que le hizo sentir cierta empatía, porque tras pensarlo un poco respondió "Hace muchos años que no pasa por aquí, pero da la casualidad de que hoy mismo he escuchado a unos marineros hablar sobre él. Aún están en la taberna." Hizo un gesto hacia una de las mesas más apartadas.

"¡Bingo!" Pensó.

Killian ya se dirigía hacia allí cuando el tabernero continuó "parece que aún la ama y se preocupa por ella, seguramente no sea de mi incumbencia, pero me pregunto por qué la abandonó y ahora se dedica a atacar los barcos de su reino." A pesar del miedo que sentía, su voz era estable y, en cierto modo mostraba algo parecido a la comprensión. Killian se soprendió del cambio de actitud del hombre, que momentos antes había estado aterrorizado de hablar. Sin duda no había fingido tan bien como él pensaba, porque ese simple tabernero había podido ver a través de su fachada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de contestar "porque un pirata siempre será un pirata." Sin más se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los marineros, con sus hombres siguiéndole de cerca.

Los marineros estaban bebiendo y jugando animadamente, ya estaban un poco bebidos y Killian pensó que eso le daría cierta ventaja. Cuando llegó a la mesa apoyó su mano y su gancho sobre el tablero y espetó "Acabo de enterarme de que la princesa Emma ha sido secuestrada y sospecho que Barbanegra puede haber tenido algo que ver." Hizo una pausa para que los marineros pudieran asimilar sus palabras y continuó "¿Qué sabéis de él?"

Los marineros se miraron entre sí con confusión, no esperaban ver al infame Capitán Hook dirigiéndose a ellos. Parecía que ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, por lo que Killian decidió estimularles a hablar. De forma brusca clavó el garfio sobre la madera y lo deslizó haciendo un surco sobre el tablero. "Supongo que ninguno de vosotros quiere ver el efecto de mi garfio sobre la piel de una persona...necesito respuestas, ¡ahora!"

Fue el más joven el que habló, a pesar de las miradas de advertencia que le dirigieron sus compañeros. "Le vimos hace unos días, pudimos escuchar sus palabras de casualidad, porque estaba sentado cerca de nosotros."

El joven dejó de hablar, temeroso de las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras, pero Killian insistió, ejerciendo más presión sobre la mesa con su garfio. "¿Qué dijo?"

Su voz ahora era menos estable, pero continuó hablando "él...él estaba acompañado por otro pirata, no sé su nombre...nunca...nunca lo había visto antes, creo que estaban trabajando juntos. Estaban planeando dirigirse a The Hidden Island"

"¿The Hidden Island?" Killian pensó, era una isla de difícil acceso, punto en común para personas que estaban interesadas en intercambiar objetos mágicos o comerciar con hechizos o maldiciones.

"Ellos...parece que buscaban habichuelas mágicas."

Interesante...si se confirmaba que Barbanegra y el otro pirata eran el "Pirata Fantasma" claramente se habían marcado un farol cuando enviaron el mensaje amenazante. No tenían habichuelas mágicas, al menos por el momento. Killian miró al chico, parecía que guardaba algo más de información. "Hay algo más, continúa."

"Capitán, yo le juro que no tenemos nada que ver con esto, simplemente escuchamos la conversación…."

Entonces era cierto, había algo más… "¿Y bien?" De nuevo la amenaza del garfio tuvo su efecto.

"Ellos….ellos hablaron también de un secuestro…"

Ahora Killian sí estaba sorprendido. ¿De qué estaba hablando este muchacho? De repente un recordatorio pasó por su mente…" _puede que alguno de los miembros más jóvenes del reino caiga por accidente en un portal abierto por una habichuela mágica_ …" Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al pensar en Liam. "¿Qué tipo de secuestro?" Apretó tanto la mandíbula que empezó a doler, él no sabía si podría manejar la respuesta…

"Hablaron de secuestrar a alguien...a alguien de la familia real." El joven respiró pesadamente después de dejar que la información escapara a través de sus labios.

Killian contuvo el aliento por un momento, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que alguno de los marineros pudiera escucharle. Tenía que conseguir toda la información posible para intentar anticiparse a sus movimientos. Con un enorme esfuerzo ocultó su agitación interior y con una voz firme continuó con el interrogatorio.

"Dadme todos los detalles, ¿en qué puerto les vistéis?, ¿a cuántas jornadas estaba de aquí?" Él necesitaba saber todos los detalles para trazar un plan con claridad. Miró fugazmente por la ventana y vio que quedaba poco tiempo para que el sol se escondiera, debía darse prisa.

Afortunadamente los marineros le dieron los detalles necesarios para hacerse una idea de las oportunidades que tenían de alcanzar a Barbanegra. Cuando pensó que ya había acabado con ellos, desenterró el garfio de la mesa y se estaba girando para marcharse cuando les dijo una última palabra.

"Gracias." Al momento se dio cuenta de su error. ¿El infame Capitán Hook dando las gracias? Se maldijo a sí mismo por su desliz y trató de enmendarlo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los marineros que sin duda también se habían quedado paralizados por lo que acababan de oír.

"Si me entero de que me habéis engañado, os perseguiré y no pararé hasta dar con vosotros. Y entonces no seré tan amable." Levantó de nuevo el garfio en señal de advertencia y vio que había conseguido el efecto deseado, los marineros aterrorizados trataban de evitar su mirada penetrante. "Una última cosa" Hizo una nueva pausa para dar más efecto a sus palabras "Si os encontráis de nuevo con Barbanegra dadle este mensaje de mi parte: El Capitán Garfio va a por ti y no va a parar hasta encontrarte y acabar contigo"

Sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta, con sus hombres pisándole los talones. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar al barco, pero se apresuró todo lo que pudo, necesitaba llegar al barco, contar a Emma todas las novedades y pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso. Su ira crecía por momentos, como ese maldito pirata pusiera un solo dedo sobre Liam o el resto de la familia no iba a ser capaz de controlarse si se enfrentaba a él. Tenía que llegar a Emma cuanto antes….

* * *

Emma paseaba intranquila por el camarote. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Killian se marchó y su preocupación crecía por momentos. Necesitaba entretener su mente de alguna manera, quería sentirse útil, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella encerrada entre cuatro paredes?

"Piensa, piensa." Emma se repetía a sí misma mientras se daba golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano. "Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer, algo que nos ayude a localizar a Barbanegra, pero qué?"

Emma miró por la ventana, el sol estaba bajo en el horizonte, Killian no podía tardar mucho más en llegar al Jolly. El Jolly...Emma arrugó el entrecejo, un atisbo de algo parecía querer invadir su mente. Emma se quedó quieta por un momento, intentó concentrarse para no dejar escapar ese atisbo y hasta que al final lo tuvo claro.

"Sí!" Cómo no había pensado en ello antes? ¡Barbanegra había estado en este barco por un tiempo! Tal vez ella podría encontrar algún objeto que hubiera pertenecido a él, lo que le permitiría lanzar un hechizo localizador.

Emma sabía que era una misión casi imposible, ya que cuando Killian recuperó el barco hizo una limpieza profunda, para eliminar cualquier vestigio del paso de Barbanegra por su amada nave. Pero tal vez había pasado algo por alto… además necesitaba mantenerse ocupada mientras esperaba el regreso de Killian.

Su marido siempre había sido un hombre muy ordenado y con su camarote no había hecho una excepción. Todas sus pertenencias estaban perfectamente ordenadas, no había nada fuera de lugar, por lo que no le resultó difícil revisar todos los cajones y armarios, sin obtener resultados, como ya sospechaba.

Con un suspiro de resignación se acercó al escritorio, el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar. Abrió uno de los cajones, revolvió un poco y ya iba a cerrarlo sin encontrar nada cuando algo llamó su atención. Notó que había algo parecido a un libro, lo sacó con curiosidad del cajón y descubrió que se trataba de un álbum de fotos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlo, probablemente su madre se lo había cedido a Killian para que los tuviera presentes de alguna manera durante el viaje. Pasó las páginas con dedos temblorosos cada vez más emocionada al ir descubriendo todos los pequeños tesoros que el álbum contenía. Había fotos de ella con sus padres, con Henry, incluso el álbum contenía un par de fotos de ella y Killian juntos, tomadas poco antes de que la oscuridad la invadiera. Tantos recuerdos…

Justo en ese momento ella volvió a ser consciente de cuánto echaba de menos su mundo. En esta tierra ella había vivido momentos tan importantes en su vida como su matrimonio o el nacimiento de su segundo hijo y Emma sólo guardaba esos recuerdos en su memoria… Se formó un nudo en su garganta al pensar en ello. Pero tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento porque de repente escuchó voces sobre la cubierta. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar que Killian ya había regresado.

En efecto, al momento Killian apareció en su camarote y ella saltó a sus brazos emocionada. Sólo habían pasado unas horas pero le había echado mucho de menos. A veces ella se sorprendía de la profundidad de sus sentimientos, nunca antes había sentido nada igual por otra persona, salvo por sus hijos, y esa sensación la aterrorizaba y la entusiasmaba a partes iguales. La necesidad de él en cada momento, de su mirada, de su toque, de sus palabras de aliento… Pero ahora entre sus brazos ella se sentía tan segura que nada más le importaba. Buscó sus labios con ansia, con necesidad de sentirlo. Él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, pero tras unos segundos se separó un poco de ella.

"Wow, Swan, sin duda me has echado de menos, voy a tener que desaparecer más a menudo si el recibimiento que me das es siempre así." Él la sonreía, estrechándola más aún entre sus brazos.

Emma le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho. "Ni lo sueñes pirata, la próxima vez yo voy contigo, me lo prometiste" Antes de que Killian pudiera replicar Emma le besó de nuevo en los labios. "Y ahora cuéntame qué has averiguado."

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama para poder hablar. Killian estaba nervioso, su tic de rascarse detrás de la oreja volvió a aparecer. Emma intuyó que había algo que le costaba decirle, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa ella también. Le conocía demasiado bien, y, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación. Emma acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de Killian, buscando su mirada.

"Qué está mal, Killian? Qué has averiguado?"

Killian suspiró. "Resulta que mi preciosa esposa tenía razón, como siempre. Eres brillante, Swan, acertaste con Barbanegra."

Los ojos de Killian reflejaban lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, aunque había algo más. "Pero…" Emma le animó a continuar.

"Conseguí averiguar los planes de Barbanegra. Al parecer se ha aliado con algún otro pirata y juntos están navegando en estos momentos hacia The Hidden Island para intentar conseguir habichuelas mágicas."

Emma pensó por un momento. "Entonces, nos mintieron con el mensaje que enviaron? Ellos no tienen aún habichuelas mágicas?" Ella sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

Killian volvió a rascarse detrás de la oreja, de nuevo incómodo. "Bueno, en realidad no sabemos si ya poseen alguna habichuela...tal vez necesiten más para algún extraño plan…"

"Hay algo más, verdad?" Emma le presionó ligeramente el brazo para que continuara.

Bajo ningún concepto quería que ella se sintiera culpable, por lo que Killian se tomó un momento para encontrar la mejor forma de darle la noticia. Ellos debían tomar una decisión rápida, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y procedió a explicarle.

"Amor, al parecer ellos sí tienen pensado secuestrar a alguien de la familia real." Antes de que Emma pudiera reaccionar Killian continuó " Pero ahora nosotros tenemos ventaja sobre ellos, sabemos dónde se dirigen y vamos a atraparlos antes de que consigan acercarse a palacio."

Aunque intentaba ocultarlo Emma estaba asustada, sus ojos buscaron los de Killian, para intentar encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Sus manos ahora estaban entrelazadas. "Killian..." Su corazón latía con fuerza, si querían tener éxito con esta misión debían mantener la mente clara, pero la sola idea de que esos malditos piratas secuestraran a algún miembro de su familia la enfureció enormemente. "No será mejor regresar directamente a nuestro reino? Estaremos todos juntos y preparados para cualquier ataque que pueda producirse."

Killian ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. Realmente él tenía un conflicto interior, le costaba decidir cuál era la mejor opción. Pero le horrorizaba pensar que Barbanegra pudiera acercarse a su hijo, más aún sabiendo que el pirata podría haber conseguido las malditas habichuelas...Confiaba en no tener que arrepentirse de la decisión tomada. Finalmente él habló.

"No quiero arriesgarme a que ellos se acerquen a nuestra familia, tenemos que interceptarlos antes de que lleguen a nuestro reino, Swan."

Emma valoró por un momento las opciones disponibles, ella finalmente asintió con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. "Tienes razón, tenemos a la Jolly Roger a nuestra disposición. Vamos a conseguirlo." Emma le acarició suavemente la mejilla, tratando de infundir confianza, pasando sus dedos ligeramente por la cicatriz que ella tanto había llegado a amar.

Killian podría pasarse horas atrapado por los intensos ojos verdes de su esposa pero se obligó a sí mismo a romper el contacto visual, ellos necesitaban continuar con el plan, por lo que se dirigió a la cubierta para poner rumbo al nuevo destino. Barbanegra les llevaba un día de ventaja como mínimo pero Killian confiaba en que él decidiera permanecer al menos durante una noche en el puerto, en busca de los típicos placeres de un pirata, juego, ron y sexo.

Después de haberse alejado lo suficiente del puerto Emma subió a la cubierta para estar cerca de Killian. Él estaba de nuevo frente al timón y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cuando Killian la vio aparecer. Ellos estaban tan compenetrados después de tantos años juntos que en muchas ocasiones las palabras no eran necesarias. Un simple gesto, una mirada o una sonrisa eran suficientes para entenderse entre ellos.

Ya había anochecido y por delante tenían una larga jornada de navegación. Ella miró hacia el cielo, un manto de estrellas lo cubría. Era tan hermoso... Contemplar el cielo en una noche estrellada era uno de los placeres que podía obtener en el Bosque Encantado, algo casi inalcanzable en su mundo.

Su mundo...ella recordó de repente el álbum que había dejado olvidado en el escritorio cuando Killian regresó. La realidad de su nueva vida la golpeó más fuerte que en otras ocasiones. Cómo era posible que ella echara de menos una simple foto del día de su boda o del nacimiento de su hijo?

Desde que Emma había subido a la cubierta Killian no había podido apartar sus ojos de ella, su belleza se acrecentaba bajo la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto casi etéreo. Pero en ese momento Killian notó que algo empezó a preocuparle, su rostro cambió, no pudiendo ocultar cierta tristeza. Killian hizo un gesto a Smee para que se hiciera cargo del timón y, tras darle algunas instrucciones, abandonó su posición al frente del timón y se acercó a Emma.

"¿Qué te preocupa, amor?" Emma se había girado, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre la barandilla, dejando que el viento azotara sus cabellos. Killian permaneció a su lado, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Crees que alguna vez podremos regresar a mi mundo?" La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero desde que comenzó toda esta aventura ella había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar acerca de todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Killian no respondió inmediatamente. Los días anteriores al retorno al Bosque Encantado fueron un caos absoluto, una vez que Henry y él consiguieron traer de vuelta a Emma desde la oscuridad la única opción para evitar que ésta se extendiera por todo Storybrooke era hacer que el pueblo desapareciera y que todos regresaran a su lugar de origen, consiguiendo así contener la oscuridad en un lugar seguro del Bosque Encantado. Tuvieron que tomar decisiones sin apenas tiempo, abandonar Storybrooke de forma precipitada y Emma no pudo asimilar correctamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Él siempre había tratado de entender el anhelo que sentía Emma por su mundo anterior. Recordó lo aterrorizaba que estaba cuando se quedó embarazada de Liam, al darse cuenta de que no podría hacerse pruebas para saber si el embarazo iba bien. Cuando su hijo nació Emma comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo, tenía miedo de que Liam enfermara y no pudieran llevarle a ningún hospital. Y luego estaba el tema de la comida, ella extrañaba mucho el queso a la parrilla o la pizza. Por no hablar de la falta de electricidad. A veces ella entraba en cólera y gritaba que parecía que vivían en la "puta Edad Media."

Killian recordaba haber tenido conversaciones similares anteriormente. Él siempre había intentado hacerle ver lo positivo de vivir en El Bosque Encantado. Al fin y al cabo ellos se habían conocido en estas tierras, no una, ni dos, sino hasta 3 veces. Aquí vivieron su primer baile, se casaron, nació su hijo. Liam había crecido sano y fuerte y la falta de electricidad se podía suplir con magia. Ellos habían conseguido una vida relativamente tranquila y feliz.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto en otras ocasiones, amor, ¿por qué ese interés repentino en regresar a tu mundo?"

"Es solo que hoy he descubierto el álbum de fotos que guardabas en tu escritorio, supongo que mi madre de lo prestó para el viaje." Killian asintió a modo de respuesta mientras Emma continuaba "y eso me ha permitido darme cuenta de que, en realidad no echo de menos la tecnología por sí misma, sino lo que conseguimos con ella. Los únicos recuerdos que tenemos de nuestra boda, por ejemplo, sólo están en nuestra cabeza y en el retrato que Henry nos hizo. No hay ninguna foto del nacimiento de Liam, ningún vídeo de cuando dio sus primeros pasos…" Emma dejó de hablar por un momento al sentir un nudo en la garganta. Killian la acariciaba suavemente la espalda, esperando en silencio para que ella continuara.

"Puede parecer una tontería, pero, cuando yo era niña, antes de perder la esperanza de tener una familia, siempre pensé que en algún momento, pasados muchos años, me sentaría con mi anciano marido, rodeada de hijos y nietos y veríamos juntos montones de álbumes de fotos llenos de los recuerdos de una vida." Ahora ella no podía contener las lágrimas, pero continuó hablando ante la tierna mirada que le ofrecía Killian. "Cuando por fin acepté nuestra relación, en algunos momentos me permití creer de nuevo en ese sueño. Llegué a pensar que cuando nuestra memoria no fuera suficiente para retener los recuerdos, al menos las fotos permitirían a nuestros hijos y nietos recordar quienes éramos y cómo vivimos."

Cuando terminó de hablar Emma dirigió su mirada hacia Killian, él la estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban todo el amor y la admiración que sentía por la mujer que estaba delante de él. Él se imaginó por un momento esa imagen, y se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba, él necesitaba que el sueño de su mujer se hiciera realidad y se prometió a sí mismo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Killian estrechó fuerte a Emma entre sus brazos mientras pensaba en ello. Cuando se separaron él intentó aliviar un poco la tensión con alguna de sus bromas.

"Mmmm, bueno amor, te recuerdo que estamos en un mundo de magia, aquí casi todo es posible si sabes cómo hacerlo y si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio por ello. Tal vez se podría crear algún hechizo que capture imágenes, o podríamos decir a Ariel que vaya al mundo sin magia y nos traiga una cámara, Regina y tú podríais lanzar un hechizo de energía permanente y...lo más importante...habría que lanzar un hechizo para que alguien volviera al pasado y tomara fotos de nuestros momentos más importantes."

Emma sabía que él estaba bromeando, pero en el fondo sintió que habia un matiz de realidad. "Tú realmente estás hablando en serio, verdad?"

"Por su puesto que no, Swan"

"Quiero decir, si tu pudieras hacer algo de todo esto lo harías…"

Killian ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía entre sonrisas jocosas. "Tú sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, Emma."

Emma lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Él se lo había estado demostrando a cada momento. Pero escuchar estas palabras siempre provocaba en ella una presión en su corazón, el sentimiento de sentirse querida era algo a lo que le había costado mucho acostumbrarse después de tantos años de soledad. Emma hizo lo que solía hacer cuando no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Se aproximó a Killian y lo besó, depositando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por su marido.

Emma se separó unas pulgadas para susurrar "¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?"

"¿En el día de hoy? Aún no, pero con este beso me hago una idea." Sus labios se unieron de nuevo. A pesar de todas las tensiones, de las noticias inquietantes del posible secuestro, ellos podían perderse en esos besos apasionados durante horas. Sus cuerpos aún se echaban de menos después de los meses de separación.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron romper el beso ambos miraron hacia el cielo, hechizados por el manto de estrellas que los cubría.

"Mi amor, nos quedan dos noches más de navegación hasta alcanzar el puerto donde se debe encontrar Barbanegra" Haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo Killian continuó "¿Qué te parece si reanudamos tus lecciones de navegación?"

"Claro, vamos capitán, enséñame a navegar bajo las estrellas" Emma ya estaba caminando hacia el timón y ofreció su mano a Killian, juntos se dirigieron al frente del timón. Ellos pasaron las dos siguientes horas navegando guiados por las estrellas.

Más tarde dejaron el timón y se acomodaron sobre una manta situada en la cubierta, Killian apoyando su espalda contra el mástil y Emma sentada entre las piernas de Killian, su espalda descansando sobre su pecho. Ambos contemplaban el manto de estrellas mientras Killian le hablaba sobre las diferentes constelaciones y le contaba diferentes leyendas basadas en las estrellas. Emma le escuchaba embelesada, sintiendo la voz melodiosa de Killian como una caricia, acurrucada sobre el cuerpo de Killian, mecida por las olas y escuchando las palabras de Killian como una canción de cuna, en algún momento ella se quedó dormida.

Killian sonrió cuando notó que Emma se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba más relajado que la noche anterior, ellos habían conseguido un momento de calma y tranquilidad, dejando los problemas fuera de su burbuja particular. Aún les quedaba una jornada más de navegación. Confiaba en la Jolly Roger para obtener ventaja sobre la distancia que les separaba de Barbanegra. Killian eran consciente de que la tarea no sería sencilla, pero su amado barco ya había superado una maldición, todo era posible. Aún se quedó unos minutos más, reposando contra el mástil y perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tarde y necesitaba descansar, por lo que alzó a Emma entre sus brazos de forma delicada para evitar que se despertara. Ella se acurrucó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras la desplazaba al camarote y finalmente los dos pudieron descansar por unas horas.

* * *

La jornada había transcurrido sin incidentes en palacio. Henry y David pudieron contemplar temprano en la mañana que la Jolly Roger había llegado a puerto, por lo que confiaban en que pudieran obtener alguna pista sobre la identidad del pirata fantasma. Ellos revisaron el mapa en varias ocasiones a lo largo del día sin notar movimientos. Liam les acompañaba en las visitas a la oficina, sus ojos fijos en el punto que marcaba la situación del barco, pero a medida que pasaban las horas y el barco seguía parado, el pequeño empezó a impacientarse.

"¿abuelito, dónde están papá y mamá? ¿por qué no navegan?" Sus grandes ojos se desplazaban entre el mapa y el rostro de su abuelo.

David le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras le contestaba "Ellos están buscando pistas, Liam, pero en cuanto encuentren algo volverán a navegar de nuevo."

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó su mirada "¿y entonces volverán a casa?"

Henry se acercó a su hermano. "Claro, hermanito, cuando encuentren lo que están buscando regresarán a casa, pero es probable que tengan que hacer alguna parada más, así que mientras los esperamos, qué te parece si vamos a jugar con Neal?"

El tiempo pasó rápido mientras estaban jugando, pero cuando llegó la hora de dormir Henry empezó a preocuparse. Ésta sería la tercera noche que Liam pasaba sin su madre. En la primera noche él llegó agotado del viaje y en la segunda noche habían organizado la fiesta de pijamas con los demás niños, así que pensó en alguna forma de entretenerle para evitar que su hermano se sintiera mal.

Henry se acercó a su hermano y a Neal, que ya se estaban preparando para ir a la cama. "Hey, chicos, qué os parece si os cuento un cuento antes de ir dormir?"

"¡Aye, aye!" Gritó Liam, imitando el acento de su padre mientras Neal aplaudía con entusiasmo.

Los dos niños se metieron rápidamente entre las sábanas, los ojos y oídos bien abiertos, prestando toda la atención necesaria para disfrutar de la historia. Henry se sentó en una mecedora situada frente a las dos camas, para que los dos niños pudieran escucharle por igual.

"Henry, cuéntanos la historia de la _pincesa_ y el _pidata_ , por favor!" Liam gritaba entusiasmado. Él se sabía la historia de memoria, pero nunca se cansaba de escuchar el relato de cómo se conocieron sus padres.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez podría contaros alguna nueva historia…"

"Nooo, así tío Neal también la escuchará"

"¡Sí, por favor, Henry!" Ahora era Neal el que le miraba con ojitos suplicantes, curioso por conocer la historia que tanto le gustaba a su sobrino.

Henry dejó escapar un suspiro simulando que él se daba por vencido. "Ok, vamos a empezar… Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que los dos niños estaban prestando atención y empezó "Érase una vez…."

Y Henry se metió de lleno a relatar la historia de su gran familia en un lenguaje adecuado para que los niños pudieran comprender. Durante los siguientes minutos Neal y Liam le escuchaban con los ojos muy abiertos y las miradas soñadoras, Liam añadiendo o repitiendo al unísono con su hermano algunos de sus momentos favoritos.

Henry sospechaba que, lejos de dormirse, los niños parecían más despiertos que nunca, escuchando atentamente la historia, pero aún así continuó con ello, porque para él también suponía un gran placer recordar las grandes vivencias de su familia.

"...y finalmente consiguieron derrotar a la oscuridad, pero para evitar que ésta siguiera haciendo daño tuvieron que contenerla aquí, en algún lugar secreto del Bosque Encantado, y actuar como guardianes para que nunca pudiera ser liberada. Por ese motivo la princesa y el pirata, junto con el resto de su pueblo, dejaron atrás Storybrooke y comenzaron una nueva vida en estas tierras. Con el tiempo ambos se casaron en una boda de ensueño y a los pocos meses nació un pequeño príncipe..." En este punto la sonrisa de Liam se ensanchó al ser consciente de que estaban hablando de él "...que llenó de alegría y promesas de un gran futuro a toda su familia. Y finalmente, la princesa y el pirata convertido en héroe vivieron felices para siempre rodeados de su gran familia"

Los niños aplaudieron entusiasmados, el sueño que en algún momento podían haber tenido totalmente desaparecido, y pidieron más historias.

"¡Otra por favor!" Gritaban al unísono.

A Henry le resultaba difícil negarles nada, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo que les emocionaba tanto, pero realmente era demasiado tarde. "Os prometo que mañana os contaré una nueva historia, chicos, pero ahora es muy tarde, hay que descansar para que podáis disfrutar al máximo de todas las posibles aventuras que encontraréis mañana."

A pesar de que ellos estaban algo desilusionados no insistieron más y se acurrucaron en sus respectivas camas preparados para dar la bienvenida al sueño. Henry ya se iba a despedir, cuando Liam habló de nuevo.

"Henry, ¿mañana nos contarás la historia del viaje del héroe? ¿Del viaje que está haciendo mi papá?"

"Claro, hermanito, ahora descansa" Se acercó para dar un beso de despedida en la frente de Liam, pero éste siguió hablando, aunque su voz sonaba somnolienta. "Mi papá es un héroe. El mejor héroe _pidata_ de todos los tiempos." Sonrió con orgullo mientras sus ojitos se cerraban.

Henry pensó en ello por un momento. Sin duda Killian hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en un héroe y aún así él se embarcó en esta misión entre otros motivos porque quería que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de él. Realmente eso era algo que no necesitaba ser probado, ya que Liam adoraba a su padre, él ya se había encargado de darle suficientes motivos desde que nació. Henry recordó con nostalgia todos los momentos vividos junto a Killian, le echaba de menos y esperaba que volviera a casa pronto.

Se acercó a la cama de Neal para despedirse también de él. Pero parecía que Neal no estaba tan dormido como su hermano. "Henry, tú eres afortunado, tienes dos papás y dos mamás."

Henry suspiró, parecía que la noche iba a ser muy larga. Pensó por un momento cómo responder a esa pregunta para que un niño de 6 años pudiera entenderla. "En realidad, Neal, tengo 3 papás"

Los ojos de Neal se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿En serio? ¿3?" preguntó mientras levantaba 3 de sus deditos.

"En efecto, y de hecho mi papá original se llamaba Neal, como tú. Llevas el nombre de un héroe." Henry sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su padre.

"Wow, me contarás algún día la historia de tu primer papá?"

Henry respondió apenas en un susurro, incapaz de decir nada más. "Claro, algún día"

Neal asintió. Su rostro ya empezaba a mostrar los signos del sueño. "Gracias por contarnos estas historias, Henry."

Henry sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello. "De nada, Neal, ahora debes descansar, buenas nochesl."

"Buenas noches, Henry."

Henry salió de la habitación de los niños, la emoción le embargaba al recordar a su padre. Pero definitivamente él se sentía una persona afortunada, con tantas personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él. Se dirigió a la oficina para dar un último vistazo al mapa, la Jolly Roger ya surcaba los mares de nuevo. Por la dirección que estaban tomando casi pudo adivinar su próximo destino, al que probablemente llegarían un día más tarde. Confiaba en que hubieran conseguido alguna pista. Finalmente fue a su dormitorio para descansar tras el día agotador.

* * *

El día siguiente fue bastante tranquilo para Killian y Emma. Ellos esperaban con ansias la llegada al nuevo puerto, tenían cierta esperanza de interceptar a Barbanegra allí, aunque eran conscientes de que el pirata les sacaba bastante ventaja.

Aún así ellos ahuyentaron esos pensamientos por un momento, decididos a disfrutar del día que tenían por delante. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la cubierta, bien navegando o bien compartiendo recuerdos. Ellos siempre habían disfrutado con sus largas conversaciones, podían hablar horas de cualquier tema, eso era tal vez uno de los aspectos que ambos más habían echado de menos mientras estaban separados.

Killian tenía muchas anécdotas para compartir en sus 300 años de experiencia, y Emma nunca se cansaba de escuchar sus historias en alta mar. A Emma por el contrario, le costó al principio abrirse del todo a Killian y compartir sus experiencias más dolorosas en el sistema de crianza. Ella recordaba cómo el rostro de Killian se transformaba, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño mientras ella le contaba algunos de los detalles más dolorosos. Él sentía una rabia interna, y unas ganas inmensas de hacer pagar a todos los que en el algún momento habían hecho sufrir a Emma.

El día fue avanzando sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, perdidos en sus conversaciones, hasta que el sol empezó a descender. Estaban sentados sobre los tablones, pero Killian se incorporó, tomó la mano de Emma y ambos se acercaron a la borda para contemplar la puesta de sol. Durante unos minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio, Killian rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Emma mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás para descansar sobre su pecho. Ambos contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo de la puesta de sol en alta mar. Cuando finalmente el sol se escondió tras el horizonte ambos decidieron retirarse a descansar, era temprano, pero al día siguiente llegarían pronto a puerto y debían estar preparados.

Ya en el camarote ambos se desvistieron y se acurrucaron entre las sábanas. Emma descansaba sobre el pecho de Killian mientras éste acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Ahora era Killian quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras trazaba patrones con sus dedos sobre la piel de Emma. Finalmente él rompió el silencio con una sola palabra.

"Gracias"

Emma pareció extrañada, se incorporó un poco para mirarle. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, mi amor, si tuviera que darte una explicación detallada sobre todos los motivos por los que siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido podríamos llegar a contemplar el amanecer sin haber dormido. Pero en esta ocasión quiero agradecerte tu presencia aquí, conmigo, quiero darte las gracias por haber sido tan valiente de acompañarme en esta aventura. Todo es mucho más fácil contigo a mi lado" Killian le dio un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Emma acercó su rostro al de Killian, su mirada en contacto. "Yo también quiero agradecerte todo lo que me has enseñado en estos días, quiero darte las gracias por haberme permitido ser tu segundo de abordo. Yo…" Emma intentaba buscar las palabras más adecuadas " Yo te quiero, y siempre te querré, y estos días contigo a solas, me han permitido reafirmarme en mis sentimientos más aún si cabe. Aparte del amor que siento por mis hijos yo no sabía que se podía tener un sentimiento tan profundo por una persona hasta que te conocí. Así que gracias, por permitirme formar parte de tu vida."

"Emma…" Killian la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos. "Soy yo el afortunado, yo me he convertido en quien soy gracias a ti, tú me has dado un hogar, una familia y un futuro. Te quiero tanto que a veces me asusto…" Emma acercó sus labios a los de Killian y finalmente se besaron, fue un beso tierno cargado de devoción por ambas partes.

Ambos eran reacios a separarse, pero realmente necesitaban descansar para estar totalmente preparados en la misión del día siguiente. Por lo que con último beso de despedida ambos se prepararon para dormir.

"Buenas noches mi amor"

"Buenas noches, Killian."

Ambos acomodaron sus cuerpos para el descanso en una postura tantas veces practicada. Killian pasó un brazo protector sobre la cintura de Emma mientras ella descansaba acurrucada bajo su hombro. Una única lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Emma, una lágrima de felicidad por todo lo que tenía. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por conservar su felicidad, y sabía que teniendo a Killian a su lado nadie podría vencerles. Su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño la invadiera fue el deseo de compartir un viaje similar con el resto de la familia, nada podría hacerla más feliz.


End file.
